Confident
by SoftKitty16
Summary: Hace un tiempo, yo era un chico inseguro, que fue lastimado y humillado. Hasta que un día decidí que debía hacerme respetar y mostrarme seguro para que nadie me volviera a hacer daño. Pasó un tiempo así, en el que alejaba a las personas, no queriendo repetir lo que me había pasado. Todo iba igual, hasta que lo conocí a él. El amor de mi vida. Esta es nuestra historia. Badboy!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **POV Kurt**

Hoy inicié mi día, levantándome a las 6 de las mañana, con mucha energía para empezar un nuevo año escolar y reencontrarme con todos mis amigos.

Nah. Ahora en serio.

Me levanté 20 minutos antes de las 7, que era la hora en la que debía irme para llegar a tiempo al instituto. Al observar el reloj colgado en mi pared, supe que no podía hacer mi usual rutina, así que corrí con toda la prisa que puede ejercer alguien recién despertado, hacia el baño.

Al entrar, encendí el agua caliente mientras me lavaba los dientes, seguido a eso hice mis necesidades básicas, me desvestí y entré a la ducha. Cubrí mi cuerpo rápidamente con mi jabón humectante y luego dejé que se deslizara por mi piel con ayuda del agua. Al terminar, cerré la llave, tomé una toalla, y la envolví alrededor de mis caderas. Con mucho cuidado salí de la tina, pero mi mala suerte ganó, haciendo que resbale y me golpee la rodilla en la orilla de la bañera, aunque afortunadamente logré sostenerme de la pared y no caí por completo.

Que buena forma de empezar el día.

Hice una mueca de dolor al pararme sobre la pequeña alfombra que se encontraba en mi baño, y comencé a secarme.

Volví a mi habitación a buscar un poco de ropa. Abrí el armario y saqué ropa interior, jeans ajustados, o leggins, para la mayoría de las personas, junto con una camiseta manga larga (hacía mucho frío), una polera blanca, también manga larga, y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Luego, abrí uno de los cajones y saqué la cadena que utilizo como cinturón, y a la vez como un arma de defensa personal.

¿Qué? No me juzguen, cada uno tiene sus técnicas.

Me vestí con prisa, ya que vi el reloj en mi habitación, y tan sólo me quedaban 10 minutos. Busqué mis botas, y me dirigí nuevamente al baño.

Ahí, saqué del vanitorio mi lápiz labial negro, junto con mi delineador, también negro. Al terminar, agarré una peineta y, peiné mi cabello hacia arriba. Luego tomé mi colonia y la rocíe sobre mi cuello y ropa.

—¡Kurt!

Oh, mis modales.

Me presento, soy Kurt Hummel.

Y el que me acaba de llamar es mi padre, Burt Hummel.

Al parecer el desayuno está listo.

—¡Ya voy!—grité devuelta.

Volví nuevamente a mi habitación y chequié la hora.

5 minutos.

Corrí escaleras abajo para encontrar a mi padre en la cocina, sentado en la mesa, leyendo el diario, mientras tomaba una tasa de té, y comía un pan con huevos revueltos.

—Buenos días padre— lo saludé, mientras me sentaba enfrente de él.

—Buenos días hijo— respondió todavía concentrado en su lectura.

Comí mi desayuno rápidamente y volví a subir para lavarme nuevamente los dientes, buscar mi mochila junto con mis inseparables guantes sin dedos negros que se encontraban encima de mi mesa de noche.

Ya listo, bajé a despedirme, tomé las llaves de mi moto y salí.

El aire frío de invierno me golpeó el rostro cuando cerré la puerta. Me dirigí a mi medio de trasporte, y me subí.

El camino hacia el instituto fue largo, pero por suerte llegué a tiempo. Al llegar, estacioné y caminé hacia la entrada.

Al abrir las puertas, ocurrió lo usual.

Algunos me miraban con ojos acusadores, otros con temor, indiferencia, y frialdad.

Los ignoré y seguí caminado hacia mi casillero. Al estar frente a él, puse la clave que sabía de memoria (por suerte me había tocado el mismo que el del año pasado) y guardé todos mis cuadernos y libros nuevos.

Lo cerré, y miré mi nuevo horario para ver que clase me tocaba ahora.

Matemáticas.

Genial.

Con un bufido lo guardé en mi mochila y caminé hacia el salón de dicha materia.

Mientras me dirigía a mi destino algo llamó mi atención.

O mejor dicho.

Alguien.

Era un chico con el pelo negro, quizás rizado, dado por la gran cantidad de gel que tenía para poder controlarlo. Se veía que era más bajo que yo, y estaba vestido con unos pantalones color rojo que le llegaban hasta arriba del tobillo, junto con un suéter con rayas negras y blancas, completando con unos zapatos negros.

Se encontraba de espalda guardando sus cosas en su casillero. Lo que más me llamó la atención era que en vez de tener un mochila que se colgaba al hombro, como el resto de los estudiantes, tenía una con rueditas.

Tierno.

Ah, y como se darán cuenta, soy gay, así que no se extrañen si digo que algún hombre es tierno, lindo o sexy.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una muy irritante voz.

—¡Kurtie!

Ay, no.

—Kurtie, cariño, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—Como si te importara, zorra con S— respondí con frialdad.

Ja, nunca me cansaré de ese nombre.

Ah, y les presento a Sebastian Smythe. O para mi, zorra con S.

¿Entienden?

Sebastian...Smythe...S...zorra..

Bueno, no importa. Yo me entiendo.

Esta zorrita, es la persona más popular del instituto. Es el capitán de las porristas, y tiene un novio que es el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano.

Típico.

Bueno, se preguntarán mi visible desprecio hacia él. Además de ser un cínico de mierda que se acuesta con todos nuestros queridos compañeros mientras está en una relación, Sebastian en un principio se te acerca y trata de ser tu amigo, pero cuando gana tu confianza, ¡Bum! Te apuñala por la espalda.

Lo sé por experiencia.

Pero eso es otra historia.

Volviendo a la realidad, Sebastian me miró confundido y ladeó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, no lo entenderías— dije y seguí caminando, al parecer me había quedado parado mirando al tipo con mochilita de ruedas.

Pero lamentablemente, él me siguió.

—¿Supiste que hay un nuevo alumno?—me dijo con esa sonrisa de cínico que tiene.

Idiota.

—No— le respondí, aunque estaba sospechando que era el que estaba mirando antes.

—Dicen que su nombre es Blaine Anderson, viene de una escuela privada super cara. Quizás sea rico—comentó dando saltitos.

Rodé los ojos.

—A ti lo único que te importa es el dinero—comencé a caminar más rápido para no llegar tarde, y para quitarme de encima a este desgraciado.

Espero que no me toque clase con él, porque sino, me mato.

—Oye, ¿Qué clase te toca ahora?— ignoró mi anterior comentario mientras colgaba su brazo en el mío.

¿Pero qué mierda?

—¡Oye, suéltame!—le dije mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

No quería que me tocara.

—Ay, Kurtie, no te enojes, recuerdo que antes éramos muy unidos. No sé que pasó, pero quiero volver a crear la hermosa amistad que teníamos.

Era cierto, antes fuimos amigos, mejores amigos mejor dicho, pero luego me enteré de algo y me alejé de él lo más que pude.

Mentiría si digo que a veces no lo extraño, pero luego recuerdo lo que pasó y la nostalgia se transforma en enojo.

Aunque, para iniciar bien este año, no estaría mal comenzar de nuevo.

Espero no equivocarme.

Pero aún así, estaré alerta.

—¿Kurt?

Ups, al parecer me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Otra vez.

—¿Sí?—dije mirando el suelo, no sé a qué velocidad íbamos, pero todavía no llegaba a la sala de matemáticas.

Él se detuvo y me hizo darme vuelta para encararlo.

—No sé qué hizo que te alejaras, pero realmente quiero volver a ser tu amigo. Yo...yo te extraño.

Guau. Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba. Aunque debería, ya que unos momentos antes dije que era un cínico de mierda.

Tal vez todo esto es una actuación.

Tal vez estoy haciendo el ridículo, y debería empujarlo lejos, para después salir corriendo al salón y llegar de una vez por todas.

Pero mis pensamientos volvieron a ser interrumpidos con él abrazándome y llorando en mi hombro.

¿Por qué nadie me deja pensar tranquilo?

Ok, concéntrate.

—Por favor Kurt —sollozó —Déjame ser tu amigo otra vez,¡POR FAVOR!— terminó gritando como si fuera una niña de cinco años a la que no le quieren comprar una Barbie.

—Esta bien , esta bien, volveremos a ser amiguis, BFF, Maps, lo que sea, pero cállate—dije mirando para todos lados. Comenzábamos a llamar la atención de algunos.

—¡Yayyyyyyy!—dijo alargando la "y", mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

Oh no, qué acabo de hacer.

Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

Y si me equivoco otra vez.

Deberé lidiar con ello.

—Oye, querido mejor amigo, no me respondiste, ¿Qué te toca ahora? —dijo mientras se separaba y limpiaba las dos lágrimas que se le habían caído.

Milagrosamente el timbre todavía no sonaba, asi que podía llegar a tiempo.

—Matemáticas—dije volviendo a caminar.

—¡Ay!, no puede ser, ¡a mi también!, ves estamos destinados a estar juntos—

Eso no sonó muy bien, pero no me importó.

Él volvió a enganchar su brazo con el mío y prácticamente me arrastró al salón. Quise volver a alejarlo, pero como estamos "empezando de nuevo" eso no se vería bien.

—Aunque para mí sigues siendo una zorra —le dije, no quería que pensara que todo estaba olvidado, mis pensamientos sobre él seguían siendo los mismos, pero quizás esta vez nuestra relación pueda funcionar con nuestras renovadas personalidades.

O al menos la mía.

Él simplemente rió y al fin entramos al salón.

* * *

Después de las aburridas clases que vinieron después de matemáticas, por fin llegó el almuerzo.

—¡Kurtie!, ¡Por aquí!—me llamó la zorra con S desde su puesto con el resto de los populares.

¿Qué? Les dije que nunca me cansaría de ese nombre, y por más que ahora seamos "amiguis", aún no confío en él. Además, el nombre me gusta.

Fui a buscar una bandeja para servirme un poco de comida, luego me dirigí a donde se encontraba él.

—Kurtie, querido, siéntate con nosotros —me dijo con esa sonrisa, que juro que es falsa, y se corrió un poco para que me sentara a su lado.

—Em, no, Bye—me dí la vuelta y caminé a una mesa vacía, para luego sentarme.

No me sentiría cómodo con ellos.

¿Y por qué una mesa vacía?

Bueno, si no les dije, no tengo amigos.

Y no, la zorra no cuenta.

Comencé a comer, mientras revisaba algo en mi celular, cuando sentí que alguien se sentó enfrente mío.

Levanté la vista y me sorprendí un poco al encontrar a Sebastian comenzando a comer.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le dije.

—Estoy comiendo con mi mejor amigo —dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lo miré por unos segundos.

—¿Y los otros?—dije refiriéndome a las personas con quien se había sentado antes.

—Ellos se sentaron conmigo sólo porque soy popular, en vez que tú lo hiciste porque te caigo bien—me respondió mirándome con cariño.

Bueno, cariño de amigos.

—Primero, tú te sentaste aquí, y segundo, no me caes bien— le dije mientras comenzaba a comer de nuevo.

Él me miró entre sorprendido y preocupado.

—¿No te caigo bien?—dijo como si estuviera apunto de llorar.

Oh no.

—No, eres la persona que más odio en el mundo—respondí con naturalidad mientras volví mi atención al celular.

—Pero... Pero... Dijiste que podíamos volver a ser amigos, y los amigos no se odian—esta vez estaba llorando.

Suspiré.

Pero que persona más dramática.

—Mira, dije que podíamos ser amiguis, porque uno—comencé a enumerar con mis dedos — hiciste un escándalo en medio del pasillo hoy en la mañana, y dos— volví a suspirar—quisiera intentarlo de nuevo, quizás con el tiempo me caigas un poquito mejor—terminé con una sonrisa que no acostumbro mostrar.

Pero. Qué. Me. Está. Pasando.

Creo que algo le pasó a mi cerebro al entrar al instituto hoy en la mañana.

Sebastian, que hasta ese momento lloraba como adolescente que rompió con su novio de un mes, levantó la vista, se paró y me abrazó.

—Gracias—me susurró.

—Si, si, como sea—le dí unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo empujé —ahora come.

Se volvió a sentar, y comenzó a preguntarme sobre lo que hice en nuestras vacaciones.

En algún momento dirigí mi mirada hacia la entrada del comedor y justo estaba entrando el chico que vi en la mañana.

—Oye ¿Ese es el chico nuevo?— le pregunté, ya que habíamos permanecido callados por un momento.

Él se dió vuelta y siguió mi mirada.

—Oh Por Dios, ¡sí es él!, lo presentaron hoy en la clase de francés, le diré que se siente con nosotros—comenzó a pararse pero lo detuve.

—No, quédate sentado—le dije en un tono quizás no muy amable.

Él me miró confundido, pero se volvió a sentar.

No quería que se le acercara, porque número uno, ya les conté lo que pasaba cuando se acercaba a alguien, y segundo, quiero ver si este chico había hecho algunos amigos durante las clases, o si estaba completamente sólo.

Ahora que lo pienso, Sebastian dijo que ya lo conocía.

¿Lo habrá hecho ya?

Espero que no.

Blaine, como había dicho Sebastian que se llamaba, fue a servirse algo para comer, y luego observó las mesas para buscar donde sentarse.

Nadie levantó la mano.

Nadie lo llamó.

Nadie hizo nada.

Todos siguieron con sus vidas, ignorando al pobre chico nuevo, que al parecer, no había hecho amigos.

Idiotas.

Su mirada llegó a nuestra mesa y Sebastian lo saludó con la mano, iba a comenzar a caminar hacia nuestro lugar, pero luego se percató de mi presencia y siguió caminado a un lugar más lejos que estaba vacío.

Suspiré.

Otra persona que ni siquiera me conoce y ya me tiene miedo.

Yay

* * *

Las clases terminaron.

Por suerte Sebastian dijo que debía verse con su novio o algo así. Por lo que ahora estoy libre.

Iba camino a mi casillero cuando escuché unas voces.

—Así que éste es el nuevo, y al parecer otro marica, creo que debemos darle una bienvenida como corresponde, ahora que no hay muchos testigos.

Como si eso importara, los "testigos" siempre se quedaban callados.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Dave, en la mañana no tuvimos tiempo de recibirlo apropiadamente.

Asi que era Karofsky, y por la voz del otro podría decir que era Azimio.

Caminé rápido, pero con la precaución de no hacer ruido. Estoy seguro que al que estaban intimidando era a Blaine.

—Por favor, no me hagan daño, no les he hecho nada—podía sentir el temblor en la voz del que supongo es Blaine.

—En eso te equivocas, si has hecho algo, existir.

Doblé el pasillo justo en el momento en el que Karofsky le aventaba un slushie en la cara, estaba a punto de tirarle otro cuando me acerqué hasta quedar a tan sólo unos pasos de ellos.

—¡Oigan par de imbéciles, dejen al chico nuevo en paz!

—Oh, pero si no es Hummel el que viene a defender a los de su especie, la especie de los maricas—dijo con una sonrisa Karofsky.

Marica.

Como odio esa palabra.

—¡Cállate idiota!—le grité mientras rápidamente le quitaba el slushie de la mano y se lo tiraba sobre la cabeza.

Azimio comenzó a acercarse mientras Karofsky estaba congelado por el impacto del frío jugo.

—Me tocas y les daré una repetición de lo que pasó el año pasado—dije con tono de amenaza.

Ambos se pusieron pálidos y comenzaron a correr hacia quién sabe donde.

Y no, no les contaré lo que pasó el año pasado.

Al menos por ahora.

Me quedé viendo por donde se habían ido hasta que me percaté del cuerpo de Blaine hecho un ovillo en suelo.

Me agaché hasta su altura para poder limpiarle un poco la cara con mis manos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando sintió mi toque.

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunté con suavidad. Él simplemente asintió y comenzó a pararse lentamente.

—Soy Kurt— le dije.

Este pobre chico había estado todo el día solo, pero ya no más. Ahora me tiene a mí.

¿Por qué?

Porque no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mí cuando llegué aquí.

Y sí, esa es otra historia que no contaré en este momento.

Él me miró por unos segundos hasta que lentamente estiró su mano.

—Blaine.

Suavemente la tomé y le di un pequeño apretón. Lentamente nos soltamos y nos quedamos unos segundos viendo al otro.

Al percatarme de una pequeña gota que caía por su cabello, recordé que estaba completamente empapado por esa cosa llamada slushie.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarte?—dije señalando su cabello y su cara. Él pestañeó, al parecer se había quedado pensando en quien sabe qué, y miró hacia su cuerpo.

—Bueno—respondió simplemente.

Y con eso, nos dirigimos al baño más cercano.

* * *

 **Hola seres humanos que se aventuraron a leer la primera parte de "Confident".**

 **Soy Camila,y soy algo asi como nueva en Fanfiction,y digo "algo asi" ,porque ya he publicado otra historia hace un tiempo, y porque he pasado casi dos años leyendo fanfics aquí.**

 **Bueno, no se me ocurre que más decir.**

 **Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, y nos "vemos" en la próxima actualización.**

 **Byes! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 **POV Blaine**

Hola, me llamo Blaine Anderson.

Lo único que puedo decir sobre mi es que tengo 18 años y me gusta mucho cantar.

Sí, no soy muy interesante.

Mejor simplemente les cuento mi día.

Me levanté más temprano de mi hora habitual, ya que hoy comenzaba las clases de mi último año en un nuevo instituto. Sí, me había cambiado justo cuando faltaba tan poco para terminar.

Pero era necesario.

¿Por qué?

Larga historia.

Y no tengo tiempo para contarla ahora.

Hice calmadamente mi rutina. Me bañé, vestí, desayuné e hice mi mochila.

Para dirigirme a mi nuevo lugar de aprendizaje, tomé la llaves de mi auto y manejé tranquilamente.

Pero que aburrida mañana.

Siempre lo mismo.

Cuando llegué, me tomé el tiempo de observar el establecimiento por fuera.

Era grande, pero más pequeño que a donde iba antes. En la parte delantera se podía apreciar dos grandes puertas que daban la entrada al instituto, al lado y arriba de éstas se encontraban las ventanas de, probablemente, los salones de clases, y si movía un poco la cabeza, podía ver una gran cancha en la que quizás practicaban los jugadores del equipo de la escuela, junto con las porristas.

Dejé de observar y miré la hora en mi celular.

Como supuse, llegué 10 minutos antes.

Me bajé y saqué la mochila del asiento trasero.

Luego, caminé con la cabeza gacha hacia adentro.

Abrí lentamente las puertas y todos me quedaron mirando.

Traté de ignorar sus miradas y me dirigí al casillero que me habían designado cuando me matriculé en las vacaciones.

Al estar frente a él, saqué de mi mochila un papelito que contenía la clave de éste. Lo abrí, y comencé a guardar mis cuadernos y libros nuevos. Seguido a eso, miré mi horario. Historia.

Bueno, era mejor que matemáticas.

Todavía podía sentir las miradas curiosas de mis, ahora, compañeros, pero una me inquietaba más que las demás.

Era una intrigante, pero a la vez fría e indiferente.

Raro.

Me di vuelta para ver de quién era, pero no había nadie. Todos seguían con lo suyo.

Ok, eso dio miedo.

No es muy bonito sentir que te miran y que al darte vuelta no haya nadie.

Me encogí de hombros y tomé la manilla de mi mochila con ruedas.

Sí, con ruedas.

No juzguen, por favor.

Mientras caminaba para dirigirme al salón, me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba.

Demonios.

Me detuve y miré para todas partes.

Había algunas chicas que hablaban en el casillero de, tal vez, una de ellas. En medio del pasillo estaban dos chicos. Uno vestido con una chaqueta negra, junto con unos jeans, mientras que el otro, con el uniforme de, supongo, las porristas.

Miré en la otra dirección y había una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, muy concentrada guardando sus cosas.

Le pregunté a ella. Se veía la más desocupada aquí.

—Disculpa, soy nuevo aquí, ¿Podrías decirme donde se encuentra el salón de historia?

Ella me miró y estiró la mano.

—Soy Rachel Berry, la más talentosa chica de todo Mckinley High, tú debes ser Blaine Anderson, un placer, el salón de historia queda en el segundo piso, el primero a mano derecha.

Quedé un poco impactado por la velocidad en la que me respondió, pero me recuperé pronto.

Vi su mano estirada y la tomé.

—El placer es mío, y sí, soy Blaine.

Justo en ese momento escuchamos un gran grito.

—¡POR FAVOR!—gritó el chico que mencioné anteriormente y que vestía un uniforme de porrista.

Él se calmó cuando el chico que tenía al lado le dijo algo, haciendo que éste respondiera con un "Yay" alargando de más la "y".

—¿Quiénes son?— no pude evitar preguntar, mientras que mi mirada se volvió a posar en Rachel.

—El que acaba de gritar como niña, es Sebastian Smythe, el chico más popular del instituto, junto con su novio y-

—Espera— le dije —¿Novio?

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —me dijo extrañada.

—¿É-Él... es gay?

—Sí, ¿tú también? Porque si lo eres, sabes que no tienes oportunidad con él, como te dije, tiene novio— me dijo con algo de molestia al final.

No había nada más lejos de la realidad.

Quiero decir, de que soy gay, soy gay, pero de querer salir con él, no.

Lo que realmente me tenía impactado era que alguien gay pudiera ser tan popular.

Sólo.

Guau.

—Bueno, sí, soy gay, pero no estoy interesado en él. Ella me miró con un poco de decepción, pero se recuperó enseguida.

—¿Y el chico que está junto a él?— le pregunté, ya que había cuestionado por ambos. Su mirada se volvió fría.

—Es Kurt Hummel, el "Badboy" de la escuela. Se dice que golpeó a dos miembros del equipo de fútbol, sólo porque éstos le dijeron algo—dijo.

—¿Y qué pasó con ellos?—pregunté aunque temía la respuesta.

—Dicen que fueron enviados al hospital, pero que volvieron cerca de un mes después—me respondió con seriedad.

Ay, no.

Nota mental, no acercarme a él.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

Demonios.

—Ok, gracias Rachel, fue un gusto conocerte—no esperé una respuesta y salí corriendo en dirección al salón de historia.

* * *

Hora de almuerzo.

Casi me quedo dormido en clases, por lo aburridas que eran.

Hasta ese momento, mi día había sido tranquilo, con las típicas presentaciones de "Estimados alumnos, les presento su nuevo compañero".

Después de Historia me tocó Francés, en donde conocí al chico de la mañana, Sebastian. Era bastante agradable y muy simpático. Durante la clase estuvo ayudándome, ya que a mi me cuesta un poco y él me dijo que vivió unos años en Francia, por lo que hablaba fluido francés.

Al terminarse la hora, dijo que debía encontrarse con un amigo, así que se despidió y se fue. Después de guardar mis cosas en mi casillero, me dirigí al comedor por donde me había indicado Sebastian.

Al llegar saqué una bandeja y me serví comida.

Satisfecho con mi elección, volteé a ver donde podía sentarme.

Todos estaban ocupados excepto unas mesas vacías del fondo.

En mi búsqueda, ubiqué a mi compañero de Francés, éste me saludó con la mano y comencé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba.

Pero algo me detuvo.

Estaba sentado con _él._

Con el "Badboy" de la escuela.

Con el chico que golpeó a dos personas indefensas.

Bueno, eso no lo sé, pero... igual.

Ni loco me sentaría ahí con él.

Seguí mi camino, pero me desvié para ubicarme en unas de las mesas vacías.

Prefiero estar solo que mal acompañado.

* * *

Fin de clases.

Después de comer rápidamente mi almuerzo (tenía mucha hambre), me dirigí a mi última clase.

Luego, estaba guardando mis cosas en mi casillero cuando...

—Así que éste es el nuevo, y al parecer otro marica, creo que debemos darle una bienvenida como corresponde, ahora que no hay muchos testigos—escuché detrás mío.

Oh, no.

Por favor no.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo Dave, en la mañana no tuvimos tiempo de recibirlo apropiadamente.

Lentamente me dí la vuelta, cerrando a la vez mi casillero.

Eran dos chicos, ambos con la chaqueta de, lo que supongo, el equipo de fútbol. Uno de ellos tenía un vaso en cada mano.

¿Pero qué demonios?

—Por favor, no me hagan daño, no les he hecho nada—les dije. Y por alguna razón, mi voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que esperaba.

Rayos, debí estar más temeroso de lo que pensé.

—En eso te equivocas, si has hecho algo, existir—terminada esa oración, el chico de los vasos me aventó uno en la cara.

De nuevo, ¿Pero qué demonios?

Al recibir el impacto del líquido frío, me hice un ovillo en el suelo tratando de darme calor. —¡Oigan par de imbéciles, dejen al chico nuevo en paz!—escuché una voz que se estaba acercando.

—Oh, pero si no es Hummel el que viene a defender a los de su especie, la especie de los maricas.

Con dificultad abrí los ojos, el chico que me había tirado el jugo, le estaba hablando a Kurt. Esperen.

¿Kurt?

Esperen, otra vez.

¿Hummel?

¿Kurt Hummel?

No conocía a otro Kurt Hummel.

Y esperen por tercera vez.

¿Marica?

¿Kurt Hummel era gay?

Antes de que pudiera seguir con mi linea de pensamiento, un grito me llevó de nuevo a la realidad.

—¡Cállate Idiota!—vi que le gritó Kurt, mientras le quitaba el otro vaso y se lo derramaba en la cabeza.

Guau.

Kurt estaba... ¿Defendiéndome? ¿O lo estaba haciendo callar por llamarlo marica?

Me fui por la segunda opción.

Era la más probable para mí.

De nuevo, una voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

—Me tocas y les daré una repetición de lo que pasó el año pasado—dijo Kurt con tono de amenaza.

Al parecer el otro chico, que no tenía los vasos, comenzó a acercársele, ya que con eso, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia otra parte.

Esperen.

¿Repetición de lo que pasó el año pasado?

¿Acaso fueron ellos dos los que fueron golpeados por Kurt?

No pude seguir razonando, ya que sentí unas manos que tomaban mi rostro.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, que al parecer había mantenido cerrados.

—¿Estás bien?—me preguntó con suavidad.

Raro.

Un Badboy hablando con delicadeza.

Simplemente asentí, ya que no sabía qué decirle, y comencé a pararme lentamente.

—Soy Kurt—me dijo.

Con los ojos ahora un poco más limpios, pude apreciarlo mejor.

Vestía unos leggings, junto con una polera blanca y su chaqueta de cuero negra. Como accesorios, tenía unos guantes sin dedos negros y una cadena que asemejaba un cinturón. Luego miré su rostro.

Quedé un poco asombrado al encontrarlo solamente con un poco de delineador y lápiz labial negro.

Me esperaba miles de piercings y el cabello teñido, pero no.

Su piel era blanca, sin ningún tatuaje, cosa que también esperaba, y su cabello sólo de un color castaño claro, que se notaba, era natural, , sin manchas de colores.

Lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Con el delineador alrededor de ellos, se destacaba el color azul de sus ojos y sus pestañas se veían largas y oscuras.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba estirando la mano y diciendo mi nombre.

¿Pero qué te pasó Anderson?

Hace unas horas, lo único que querías era no acercarte en lo posible de él, y luego tú mismo te estás presentando.

Fui alejado de mis pensamientos al sentir que éste me la tomaba y le daba un pequeño apretón.

Lentamente nos soltamos y nos quedamos unos segundos viendo al otro.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiarte?—me dijo señalando mi cabello y cara. Inmediatamente miré hacia mi cuerpo.

Había olvidado que hace no sé qué cuánto tiempo, me habían lanzado un líquido frío y pegajoso.

—Bueno—respondí simplemente.

Repito.

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASÓ ANDERSON?

Decidí no pensar mucho en ello y seguí a Kurt hacia, lo que supongo, era el baño.

Espero no haber cometido un error.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Espero que les esté gustando la historia con los 2 capítulos que tiene.**

 **¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes para otra actualización!**

 **Que estén bien.**

 **Byes! :)**

 **-Camila**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 **POV Kurt**

Llegamos al baño y lo hice sentarse en una silla que inexplicablemente se encontraba allí. Luego, comencé a limpiarle la cara con papel húmedo.

—Asi que, eres nuevo, ¿eh?

No sabía exactamente como iniciar una conversación y eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—Sí—dijo simplemente.

Nos quedamos callados mientras yo tomaba un poco de agua con mis manos y la roceaba en su cabello para quitar un poco el pegajoso líquido.

—Oye, em...lamento lo que ese par de idiotas te hicieron—le dije.

No tenía por qué disculparme por ellos, pero alguien tenía que decírselo.

—Esta bien, no hay problema—me respondió con un sonrisa.

Su actitud me sorprendía un poco, ya que todavía recuerdo su rehuso a sentarse conmigo y Sebastian a causa de mi presencia.

Pero bueno, prefiero que me trate así a que me mande a freír monos.

Terminé de limpiarle la cara y su cabello. Luego miré su ropa.

Al parecer lo único que se hallaba empapado era el suéter y probablemente con lo que anduviera debajo. Los pantalones estaban intactos.

Boté el último papel húmedo en el basurero y lo encaré.

—Tu suéter y probablemente con lo que andas debajo están completamente mojados, si quieres puedo prestarte una de mis poleras para que no uses algo húmedo—le ofrecí. Después de un tiempo desde mi primer día en Mckinley, se me hizo una costumbre el traer una muda conmigo.

Y no, no les diré el por qué.

Quizás más adelante.

Él me miró sorprendido, pero luego pudo formular palabras.

—¿Qué?—me dijo impactado.

Suspiré.

¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que puedo hacer algo bueno por alguien?

Ah, sí.

Ya recordé.

Soy el "Badboy"de la escuela, por lo que todo lo que hago es malo y dañino.

Estúpidos estereotipos.

—Dije, si te parece bien que te preste una de mis poleras para que te cambies, y así no tengas algo húmedo—repetí.

—Eso si lo escuché, pero...¿Harías eso por mí?—me dijo todavía con un poco de sorpresa. Rodé los ojos.

Repito. Estúpidos estereotipos.

—Sí... Entonces, qué dices ¿Sí o no?— le dije ya con un poco de frustración.

—Sí, por favor—me dijo en un tono bajo y agachando la cabeza.

Ups.

Creo que le hablé un poco duro.

No me culpen. Es la costumbre.

—Ok, espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo—le dije suavemente, seguido de una sonrisa. Debía controlar mi carácter con este chico.

No quería espantarlo por culpa de mi estúpida boca.

Salí del baño en dirección a mi casillero, lo abrí y saqué de una bolsa una de mis poleras blancas manga larga, aprovechando de meter los cuadernos que no había podido guardar, ya que estuve defendiendo a Blaine.

Lo cerré, y con la polera en la mano volví al baño.

—Aquí tienes— dije mientras se la entregaba.

Podía notar como había comenzado a temblar.

Él la recibió y entró en un cubículo para cambiarse.

Al salir, tenía en sus manos su suéter y una camisa blanca completamente mojada. La prenda que le presté le quedaba un poco estrecha y las mangas le quedaban un poco largas. —A ver, déjame ayudarte.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme a pensar en lo que recién había dicho, mis manos le quitaron sus húmedas prendas, dejándolas en el lavamanos, y comenzaron a arremangar las mangas de forma que le cubrieran hasta las muñecas.

—Mucho mejor—le dije en un susurro, como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que acababa de hacer.

No me entiendo.

¿Por qué de la nada salió mi timidez?

Raro.

—Gracias—me dijo él mirándome a los ojos.

Pasamos unos segundos así hasta que rompí el contacto visual.

—Bueno, creo que estás listo—dije mirando hacia otra parte.

De nuevo.

¡¿De dónde diablos salió mi timidez?!

Él asintió y salimos del baño.

Miré la hora en mi celular. ¡Mierda! Debo estar en mi casa en 10 minutos.

—Bueno Blaine, ahora debo irme, pero te veré mañana, un gusto en conocerte—le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la salida, sin esperar su respuesta.

No era que no quisiera escucharlo, es sólo que estaba con prisa.

Me subí a mi moto y conduje hacia mi casa.

* * *

Día número 2.

Hoy era el día en el que tenía pensado iniciar mi amistad con Blaine, ya que ayer creo que pude acercarme un poco y mostrarle que no muerdo como muchos dicen.

Me levanté temprano ( sí, antes de 20 minutos para las 7), me vestí, arreglé, desayuné y me dirigí al instituto.

Al llegar, estuvieron las típicas miradas de desprecio, las cuales ignoré, e hice mi camino hacia donde estaba mi casillero para guardar rápidamente mis cosas y sacar las que necesitaba. Luego, esperé a Blaine.

Después de unos minutos lo vi entrar con la mirada en el suelo, caminando lentamente hacia su casillero.

Caminé tranquilamente hacia él y me apoyé en el que se hallaba a su lado.

—Hola Blaine.

Él saltó asustado al escuchar mi voz.

—Ho-Hola Kurt—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás?—dije mirando como guardaba y sacaba cosas de su casillero.

—Bien ¿y - y tú?

Suspiré.

—Igual que siempre—le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Él pareció recordar algo y se agachó para revisar su mochila con rueditas.

Sacó de ésta una bolsa que luego me entregó.

—¿Qué es esto?—le pregunté frunciendo el seño.

—E-Es la polera que me prestaste ayer, la lavé y la planché— dijo mientras yo abría la bolsa.

El dulce olor a detergente con aroma a lavanda inundó mis fosas nasales, haciendo que suspire.

—Y gracias, también, por ayudarme ayer me refiero—me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada—le dije haciendo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos, mientras él cerraba su casillero.

—Oye, ¿Qué te parece si hoy te muestro la escuela, para que así no estés tan perdido?—le sugerí amablemente.

Él me miró por unos instantes.

—Cla-Claro, sería de mucha ayuda, gracias—terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

—¿Qué clase te toca ahora?— le pregunté.

Él sacó de su mochila el horario y lo leyó rápidamente.

—Música.

—Ok, te acompañaré para enseñarte el camino, vamos— le dije comenzando a caminar.

A mi me tocaba historia, pero no estaría mal llegar unos minutos tarde.

* * *

Fin de la primera clase.

Salí corriendo del salón y me dirigí al de música.

Justo cuando llegué, Blaine comenzó a salir, para luego caer por un empujón en su espalda, causado por uno de los jugadores de fútbol que se alejó riendo.

—¡Oye idiota! Cuidado con quién te metes ¿Me oíste? Si lo vuelves a molestar te las verás conmigo— le grité.

El jugador, que había comenzado a irse, se dio vuelta para ver quién le había hablado, y al darse cuenta que era yo, su expresión de enojo cambió a una de temor. Luego asintió rápidamente y se fue corriendo.

Perfecto.

Tener una mala reputación tiene sus ventajas.

Me dirigí a donde se encontraba Blaine, y lo ayudé a pararse.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunté suavemente.

—S-Sí, gracias.

—No es nada, oye ¿Cuál es tu próxima cla-

—¡Kurtie!

Oh no.

—Kurtie, cariño, ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

Suspiré.

—Hola Sebastian.

Sentí como el nombrado colgaba su brazo con el mío y me besaba la mejilla.

—Y cuéntame, ¿No me presentarás a tu amigo? Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Blaine, quien nos observaba fijamente.

—Pero si tú ya lo conoces, me dijiste que lo presentaron ayer en francés—dije extrañado volviendo mi mirada hacia él.

—Sí, pero quiero que me lo presentes formalmente—me susurró tal vez no tan bajo como debía.

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Suspiré.

—Esta bien, zorra te presento a Blaine, Blaine te presento a la zorra del instituto.

Sebastian me quedó mirando como: ¿en serio?, así que de mala gana lo hice de nuevo.

—Bueno, Blaine éste es Sebastian Smythe, y Seb, éste es Blaine Anderson.

—Hola Blaine—lo saludó.

—Hola— respondió tímidamente.

—Bueno chicos, yo debo ir con mi novio, ¡los veo en el almuerzo!—se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se fue.

Nos quedamos mirando por donde se había ido, hasta que me dí vuelta hacia él.

—Lamento eso... Sebastian es... especial.

—Tranquilo, fue algo similar cuando nos conocimos ayer.

—Bueno, no pude terminar mi pregunta, ¿Qué te toca ahora?

—Em.. Química—dijo mirando hacia arriba tratando de recordar.

—Oh, que suerte, a mi también, vamos.

Con eso, comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro salón de clases.

* * *

 **Holis!**

 **Espero nuevamente que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana! :D**

 **-Camila**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 **POV Blaine**

—Por ahí está la cancha, donde entrenan los jugadores y las porristas... Y hacia ese otro lado se encuentra el salón de Español— me indicó Kurt con el dedo.

Como me había dicho, después de clases comenzó a enseñarme la escuela.

Desde ayer en la tarde, no he dejado de pensar en él.

Me parecía extraño que un Badboy se preocupara... por mí.

Y más me extrañó que me hablara hoy en la mañana.

Esto era muy raro.

Demasiado.

—G-Gracias Kurt—le dije.

Y esta era la otra cosa.

¡¿Por qué tartamudeaba cada vez que le hablaba?!

Bueno, quizás no cada vez, pero sí seguido.

Había comenzado hoy cuando me saludó en el casillero (raro de nuevo) y yo salté asustado.

¿Qué? No estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen amablemente en las mañanas de instituto muy a menudo.

Así que, pensé que el tartamudeo era una consecuencia de el susto.

Pero no creo eso dure TODO el día.

Bueno.

Qué le iba hacer.

Sólo debía esperar a que se me pasara.

— Y eso es todo—terminó con un suspiro y las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros.

—Gracias, de nuevo. Espero no perderme ahora—terminé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Nah, tranquilo, estarás bien, además... para eso están los amigos—dijo mirando hacia otra parte con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esperen.

¿Acaba de decir que somos amigos?

¿QUÉ?

—¿Qué?—le dije frunciendo el seño.

Esto ya sobrepasaba lo raro.

¿Un Badboy haciendo amigos? ¿Eso es siquiera posible?

Bueno, tal vez sí, pero me refiero a que quiera ser amigos con alguien como yo.

—Bueno, ya sé que recién nos conocimos ayer, pero... recuerdo haberte visto muy solitario... y... quisiera que fuéramos amigos... claro si tú quieres también—me dijo esta vez mirándome.

—Sí, claro— dije al instante.

No podía ser tan malo después de todo.

Espero.

Además, por un lado tenía razón, no tengo amigos aquí.

—Genial. Oye, te molestaría darme tu número, como ya sabes... estamos haciendo... esto—dijo de manera nerviosa, pero se notaba que estaba contento.

—Por supuesto.

Intercambiamos nuestros números telefónicos y pasamos el resto de la tarde conociéndonos mejor.

* * *

—Asi que ella te dijo eso... ¿sobre mí?

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Kurt y yo comenzamos nuestra amistad, y ahora nos encontrábamos en The Lima Bean tomando un café.

—Sí, pero ahora no le creo mucho.

Le había contado lo que la chica Rachel me había dicho sobre él.

Suspiró.

—Es verdad Blaine, bueno, una parte.

Me atraganté con mi bebida y comencé a toser.

¿Qué?

¿Kurt realmente había golpeado a dos personas?

¿Por nada?

Pero esperen.

Dijo que solo una parte.

—¿A qué te refieres?—le dije cuando pude dejar de toser.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Es mentira que estuvieron en el hospital—dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Uf.

Que alivio.

Aunque esperen. Otra vez.

—¿Entonces es verdad que los golpeaste?—pregunté incrédulo.

No puedo creerlo.

—Sí, pero no como para que fueran al hospital—murmuró con la mirada en el piso.

No sabía como responder a eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras bebíamos nuestros cafés.

—¿Blaine?—me dijo rompiendo el hielo.

No le contesté.

—Blaine, por favor di algo.

Ahora fue mi turno de suspirar.

—Qué quieres que te diga, ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Suerte para la próxima?, no me sorprende de todos modos, eres un "Badboy"

Sabía que estaba sonando molesto, pero la parte racional de mi cerebro que gritaba : "Aléjate de él. ¡Te hará daño!" estaba tomando el control.

Y qué mejor forma para alejarse de alguien que demostrándole tu desprecio.

Él me miró un poco dolido y ofendido.

—¿Sólo porque tengo el aspecto de Badboy significa que debo actuar como uno? ¿Crees que disfruté golpeandolos? Lo hice porque necesitaba hacerlo" me dijo con voz dura, pero pude detectar una pizca de desesperación.

Mi molestia se volvió curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?—le pregunté.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de inmediato.

—Larga historia—me dijo luego de unos minutos.

—Tenemos tiempo—le dije sencillamente, porque la verdad teníamos bastante.

Suspiró por tercera vez.

—Mira Blaine, es una muy, muy larga historia y no voy a contártela ahora, quizás otro día cuando nos tengamos más confianza, pero lo que tienes que saber es que nunca te haría daño, ¿Okay? Yo no lastimo a mis amigos— terminó dando un último sorbo a su café.

—Esta bien, lo siento—dije en voz baja, luego de pensar un rato.

No quería presionarlo, nos conocimos hace menos de una semana y sería demasiado pronto hablar sobre nuestros pasados.

Él asintió y se levantó.

—Bueno, debo irme a casa. Adiós Blaine—me dijo.

Me levanté rápidamente y tomé su mano.

—¿Te acompaño?—le ofrecí.

Él me miró sorprendido.

—E-Está bien, claro— tartamudeó.

* * *

El camino a su casa fue largo y silencioso.

Kurt había dejado su moto en su casa, y yo dejé mi auto en la mía , por lo que nos fuimos caminando.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar, nos detuvimos frente a una casa color rojo oscuro, de dos pisos, con un bello patio delantero, decorado con flores que formaban un camino hacia la puerta.

—Llegamos—dijo soltándome la mano.

Al parecer no nos habíamos soltado desde que salimos de The Lima Bean.

—Linda casa— comenté.

—Gracias.

Caímos en un silencio incómodo que decidí romper.

—Oye, lamento lo que dije en The Lima Bean, sé que no tenemos suficiente confianza como para que nos contemos cosas muy íntimas o que nos ponen incómodos, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea que quieras. No voy a juzgarte cómo sé que esperas, ¿y sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?—susurró.

—Porque en pocos días me haz demostrado que puedo confiar en ti y sé que no me harás daño como esperé que hicieras. Tienes el aspecto de chico malo. Lo que esperé cuando te vi por primera vez era que fueras maleducado, que faltes el respeto a los profesores, que faltes a clases, que golpees a otros por gusto, etc. Pero lo me mostraste, fue a alguien a quien puedo llamar amigo, alguien a quien puedo depositarle mi confianza. A los amigos no se les juzga, se les apoya en todo lo que quieran hacer, aunque quizás haya ocasiones en que ocurran desacuerdos. A los amigos hay que acompañarlos en todos los momentos en que se necesiten, en los buenos y en los malos. A los amigos hay que quererlos, porque todo el mundo necesita amor, aunque sea un cariño amistoso. Y, bueno, eso quiero contigo, porque fuiste el primero en acercarte y hablarme, con la intención de conocernos más. Nunca en mi vida me había ocurrido algo así. Y por eso tengo que también agradecerte Kurt. En estos días haz sido el mejor amigo que nunca he tenido— terminé casi sin aire.

Abrí los ojos, que al parecer en algún momento había cerrado, y lo encontré llorando.

Inmediatamente puse mis brazos alrededor de él y lo atraje hacia mi pecho.

—Oh, Dios Kurt, no quise hacerte llorar—dije mientras pasaba mis manos por su espalda.

—No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que —sollozo—es lo más bonito que alguien me ha dicho en toda mi vida.

Con delicadeza lo separé de mi cuerpo y puse mis manos en sus mejillas, limpiando así sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y un poco manchados, debido a que se le había corrido el delineador con el llanto, pero pude ver un poco más de calor en ellos que la usual frialdad que muestran hacia el resto del mundo.

—Bueno, pero ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?—le dije suavemente.

Él asintió.

—Gracias Blaine, nunca nadie me había dado la oportunidad de ser su amigo, con tan solo verme creen que significo problemas, no piensan que debajo de esta ropa hay un ser humano con sentimientos, piensan que soy malvado y peligroso, que no me importa nada ni nadie. Eso en algún punto me duele, aunque tengo que admitir que es por mi culpa.

—Oh, Kurt, desearía preguntarte el por qué piensas eso, pero sé que con el tiempo te abrirás un poco más a mi, al igual que yo lo haré para ti—le dije con una sonrisa.

Él me miró fijamente unos segundos y luego me abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias Blaine, sólo... gracias.

Como respuesta simplemente lo abracé más fuerte.

Lentamente se separó hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

—Bueno, Blaine, realmente debo entrar o mi padre comenzará a preocuparse. Adiós.

Se me acercó y besó mi mejilla.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo ante el contacto, pero no le presté atención.

—Adiós Kurt— me despedí.

Lo vi entrar por la puerta y cerrarla lentamente.

Suspiré.

Era hora de ir a casa.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi hogar.

* * *

Ya con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, con la intención de dormir para despertar con energías mañana, me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado esta tarde.

Todavía no puedo creer que una persona como Kurt hubiera podido golpear a tipos como Karofsky y Azimio.

Me sorprende más el hecho de que haya podido golpearlos y salir victorioso, a que el hecho de que golpeó a alguien.

Luego, todo el discurso que le di.

¿Qué demonios trataba de decir con eso?

Me refiero, dije en serio cada palabra que salió de mi boca.

Pero la pregunta es por qué.

Con suerte entendí la mitad de lo que dije al pronunciar la última palabra.

¡Por Dios! ¡Lo conozco hace 5 días!

No debería estar comportándome así con él.

Pero, es cierto que a sido el único en acercarse a hablarme con la intensión de saber más de mi.

A sido mi único amigo real.

Aunque, obviamente tengo unos cuantos amigos de mi antigua escuela, pero ellos no son...

Él.

Kurt es completamente diferente a ellos, y no sólo en el modo de vestirse, sino también en su actitud como persona, en su actitud conmigo.

Con eso último me refiero a que siempre está preocupado por mi, pregúntame la clase siguiente que me tocaba, si había podido socializar con más personas que no fueran él y Sebastian, si necesitaba ayuda con alguna materia, etc.

Con él además me sentía protegido.

Gracias a su mala reputación en McKinley, cada vez que un jugador de fútbol se acercaba a molestarme, él aparecía y lo amenazaba de una manera que terminaba saliendo a toda prisa con la esperanza de que no lo alcance y golpee hasta quedar irreconocible.

Con él me sentía acompañado.

Durante los días de escuela que hemos estado juntos ( gracias a Dios habían comenzado desde el primer día de clases ), él ha estado conmigo en todo momento, sin mencionar a Sebastian, que también pasa el día con nosotros, alternando los tiempos para estar a la vez con su novio.

Con Kurt... no lo sé, no sé lo que me pasa con Kurt, pero tiene algo que hace que no me quiera separar de él, y lo máximo que puedo aspirar ahora es en ser su amigo (no es que esté pensado en otras cosas, claro que no), y bueno, creo que de ahí salieron todas las palabras que le dije de manera tan segura y confiada, pero a la vez pidiendo y rogando que aceptara. Que aceptara el tenerme como un amigo en el que confiar, en el que pueda desahogar sus penas y alegrías, sus inquietudes y miedos.

Dios, qué me está pasando.

Aún recuerdo que en el momento en que lo vi por primera vez, hice una nota mental de no acercarme a él, y mira, aquí me encuentro en mi cama pensando en el por qué le dediqué un discurso tan cursi y emotivo sobre la confianza y la amistad.

Y ahora sé la respuesta.

Es porque muy en mi interior, quiero ser su amigo, pero uno verdadero, no esos que se juntan contigo porque les conviene o por el solo el hecho de no estar solos. No. Esos son solo compañía, no verdaderas amistades que se juntan contigo porque realmente quieren.

Además, me intriga su historia, y quisiera conocer quién es en realidad Kurt Hummel.

Con este pensamiento en mente, me acomodé bien entre las sábanas y caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Hola mis queridos lectores.**

 **Nuevamente espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo de hoy.**

 **¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

 **-Camila**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 **POV Kurt**

Oh. Por. Dios

¡¿Qué fue eso?!

OK.

Recapitulemos.

En el primer día de clases tomé la decisión de hacerme amigo de Blaine.

Con el paso de los días nos hicimos más cercanos hasta tener un poco más de confianza.

Hoy le conté una parte más o menos importante de mi pasado y él reaccionó bien.

Al menos para mí.

Cosa que es extremadamente rara.

Y para finalizar, el muy maldito me dio todo un discurso sobre la amistad y la confianza que me hizo llorar.

Okay.

¡¿Qué demonios le pasó al mundo?!

Creo que voy a perder la cabeza.

—¿Kurt?

Oh mierda, por un momento se me había olvidado que mi padre se encontraba en casa.

Me levanté del suelo en el que me había sentado luego de haber entrado a mi casa, y traté de limpiarme mis lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta.

—Sí papá, ya llegué— le dije.

Mi papá salió de la cocina con un paño secándose las manos.

—Hola hijo, ¿Cómo te-espera, ¿estuviste llorando?—Con una mirada de preocupación, mi papá se me acercó colocando sus brazos alrededor mío.

—Tranquilo papá, no es nada— traté de ocultar mi rostro en su cuello para que así no me viera.

Obviamente eso no funcionó.

— No puede ser "nada", algo malo debió haberte ocurrido para que estés así, dime ¿Ese chico Blaine te hizo algo?

Mi papá supo de la existencia de Blaine desde el momento en que llegué a casa luego de haber comenzado nuestra amistad.

 _Flashback_

 _Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me dirigí hacia el living, suponiendo que mi papá se encontraría viendo televisión._

 _Al escuchar mis pasos, mi papá cambió su mirada desde el partido de fútbol hacia mi dirección._

 _—Hola Kurt, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?— me preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _—Bastante bien la verdad, de hecho, tengo algo que contarte._

 _—¿A sí? ¿Y que sería eso? — dijo perdiendo el interés en la TV._

 _—Bueno...—me acerqué hasta sentarme a su lado en el sillón que estaba enfrente del televisor —hoy hice un nuevo amigo._

 _—Eso es maravilloso Kurt, ¿Y cómo se llama?—me dijo con un poco de sorpresa e interés._

 _Obviamente le sorprendería el que le contara sobre Blaine, ya que no es muy común que le cuente sobre mis amistades. Aunque eso se debe a que no tengo ninguna._

 _Hasta ahora._

 _—Su nombre es Blaine, es un chico nuevo. Viene de la Academia Dalton y es un senior al igual que yo._

 _—Me alegro mucho por ti hijo, es bueno que estés haciendo amigos, aunque sea tu último año de escuela— me dijo sinceramente, con una sonrisa al final._

 _— Sí, bueno, también volví a establecer mi amistad con Sebastian._

 _Al escuchar el nombre de la zorra, mi papá borró la sonrisa y se tensó._

 _—Kurt..._

 _—Sí sé papá, puede ser arriesgado el que vuelva a ser amigo de él, pero, como tú mismo dijiste, es mi último año, y creo que es mejor dejar el pasado atrás y empezar desde cero. Sin rencores._

 _Eso no es completamente cierto, obviamente nunca olvidaré lo que me hizo, pero tenía que tranquilizar a mi papá de alguna forma._

 _Y a mi mismo._

 _— Bueno Kurt, mientras tú seas feliz, yo también, pero si algo te llega a hacer..._

 _—Sí sé papá, demandarás a la escuela, a sus padres y hablarás con el ministerio de educación— dije rodando los ojos._

 _Siempre me ha dicho lo mismo._

 _—No me pongas esa cara Kurt, tú sabes muy bien lo que llegaría a hacer por ti si algo te pasa—me dijo en tono firme, pero cariñoso._

 _—Si sé papá, y te agradezco por eso— le sonreí y lo abracé._

 _—No tienes nada que agradecer hijo, soy tu padre y lo hago porque te amo—me respondió al separarse del abrazo.—Ahora anda a hacer tu tarea, para que después comamos algo ¿Qué prefieres, pizza o hamburguesas?_

 _—Pizza, obviamente—le respondí mientras rodaba los ojos y me dirigía a las escaleras._

 _Era el primer día de clases, ¿A quién le mandan tarea, el PRIMER día de clases?_

 _A nadie papá, a nadie._

 _Pero igual le hice caso y subí mi habitación._

 _Fin Flashback_

—No papá, Blaine no me ha hecho nada malo, es sólo que... es un muy buen amigo.

Eso no pareció convencerlo del todo, pero aún así no siguió preguntando.

—Bueno, hice tus sándwiches favoritos junto con jugo para que me acompañes a ver el partido, aunque sé que en vez de verlo vas a leer tus revistas Vugue.

—Es Vogue papá.

—Como sea.

Solté una pequeña carcajada a la vez que limpiaba mis ojos.

—Esta bien, iré a cambiarme a mi cuarto y luego bajo.

Con eso, subí a mi habitación y me puse ropa más cómoda.

Pero antes de bajar, me lancé a mi cama y me puse a pensar en lo que ocurrió en la tarde.

Blaine me dio un hermoso discurso sobre querer ser mi amigo y querer conocerme más.

Algo que nunca antes alguien había hecho por mi.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

No sé si alejarlo, para que así no sepa el desastre que soy por dentro.

O dejar que se acerque, para que vea el desastre que soy y me acepte sin importar eso.

Es confuso. ¿No?

Bueno, igual me interesa muy poco si ustedes lo entienden.

Lo importante aquí, es que mi cerebro analice muy bien cada una de las dos opciones, y así poder escoger la mejor opción.

Okay.

Ventajas de la opción número uno.

Si dejo que se aleje, no volveré a tener su hermosa amistad, y lo más probable es que sólo me gane su odio. Y lo peor sería que, conociéndome, lo espantaría hiriéndolo con palabras no muy bonitas.

Porque sí, así soy.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es una ventaja, es más una desventaja.

Intentemos con otra.

Si lo ahuyento de mi lado, lo más probable es que pase todo el año sufriendo de los abusos por parte de los estúpidos e imbéciles futbolistas.

Mierda, esa también es una desventaja.

Al parecer, no existe ninguna buena razón para que él se aleje de mi lado.

Inconscientemente moví las esquinas de mis labios hacia arriba.

Estaba sonriendo.

Dios, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía así de contento.

Porque sí, me siento feliz de que no tenga que renunciar a una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida.

Ahora, ventajas de la opción número dos.

ía tener a alguien que esté conmigo siempre cuando lo necesite, además de mi padre.

2\. Tendría a alguien con quién pasar tiempo en la escuela, durante los recreos, el almuerzo, las clases, y hasta después de éstas. Y no, la zorra no cuenta.

¿Por qué se preguntarán?

Porque como les dije antes, yo todavía no le tengo mucha confianza a esa zorrita.

Durante los días siguientes a nuestra renovada amistad, pasábamos casi todo los días juntos. Y digo casi, porque solo lo veía en algunas clases que compartíamos juntos y durante el almuerzo.

Pero bueno.

Asi puedo tener más tiempo a solas con Blaine.

Sí, eso es mucho mejor.

Volviendo al tema anterior, no hay razón para terminar mi relación amistosa con Blaine. Al contrario, me encantaría poder seguir siendo su amigo hasta fin de año.

Si es que no más.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha en mi rostro, busqué mi celular y le escribí con manos temblorosas un mensaje por WhatsApp a Blaine.

Dios, esto es difícil.

¿Por qué mantener una amistad es tan difícil?

 _No Kurt, no es difícil. Es solo que tú como el idiota que eres nunca pudiste hacer amigos, y cuando la única vez pudiste, el muy bastardo te apuñaló por la espalda. Así que no Kurt, la simple la razón por lo que te complica tanto hacer esto, es porque no tienes ni puta idea de qué hacer y qué no para así no cagarla tan rápido._

Gracias yo interno, que considerado de tu parte es explicarme el por qué soy una mierda en relaciones amistosas.

 _De nada._

 **Para Blaine:**

 **Muchas gracias por el discurso de esta tarde. Ya sé que fue un poco cursi, pero aún así lo aprecio.**

 **Nos vemos el Lunes en clases.**

 **¡Adiós!**

Apreté enviar y esperé una respuesta.

Al ver que esta no llegaba, me comencé a asustar.

¿Y si se arrepiente de haberme dicho todo eso y ahora trata de evitarme?

¿Y si tan solo lo dijo como acto del momento?

Y si...

No.

Yo sé que todo lo que dijo fue sincero, y si se arrepintió... bueno eso no lo sé. Pero espero que no sea esa la razón por la que no responde.

Al notar que casi me estaba dando un ataque nervioso, decidí dejar el celular ahí y bajé las escaleras.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que todos estén bien, y que hayan tenido una bella semana :)**

 **¿Les está gustando la historia?**

 **Si quieren, pueden dejar su** **opinión en los comentarios o "Reviews".**

 **Oh, y también agradezco a todos los que ya han hecho esto último. ¡Muchas gracias! :D**

 **Bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana con otro capítulo.**

 **¡Adiós!**

 **\- Camila.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 **POV Blaine**

Estúpidos vecinos.

¿Por qué se les ocurre tener relaciones a las 3 de la mañana?

Ugh.

Me desperté hoy, domingo, a las 3 de las mañana, a causa de unos ruidos muy asquerosos.

Ajá.

Gemidos.

El barrio en el que mi mamá compró nuestra casa unas semanas atrás era tranquilo y muy silencioso.

Demasiado. Silencioso.

-¡Ah, sí, más fuerte!

Oh por Dios.

No creo que sea capaz de ver a los ojos a la Sra. Victoria mañana(¿hoy?), cuando la salude en unas cuantas horas.

Ya cansado de intentar volver a conciliar el sueño, decidí escuchar música hasta que mis vecinos de la casa de al lado terminen con lo que están haciendo.

Encendí mi celular y me encontré con un mensaje de Kurt.

Al ver que era de él, sonreí.

 ** _De Kurt :_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por el discurso de esta tarde. Ya sé que fue un poco cursi, pero aún así lo aprecio._**

 ** _Nos vemos el Lunes en clases._**

 ** _¡Adiós!_**

Oh Dios, ¡esto fue enviado hace horas!

Sabía que debí haber encendido el celular apenas lo puse a cargar antes de que me fuera a dormir.

Pero bueno, sólo espero que no se enoje por no responderle.

Un sonido agudo retumbó por mi habitación y probablemente por todo el estado de Ohio.

Rápidamente busqué mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar canciones de mi cantante favorita, Katy Perry.

Luego de un rato de estar mirando el techo y de comprobar cada cierto tiempo que mis vecinos dejaran de divertirse, comenzó a reproducirse una canción en particular.

 _... You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream..._

Inconscientemente comencé a cantar en voz baja, mientras el rostro de Kurt vino a mi mente.

¿Por qué?

Quién sabe.

Y estaba demasiado cansado como para averiguarlo.

Asi que puse la canción en repetición, mientras mi mente se llenaba de los pocos recuerdos que tenía con Kurt.

 _Debería escribirle._

¿Qué?

¿De dónde salió eso?

 _De tu mente._

Tú cállate.

 _Oblígame._

Lo haría si pudiera.

 _Pero no puedes._

Eres un imbécil.

 _Yo soy tú, ¿recuerdas? Así que cualquier insulto para mi, es un insulto para ti._

Ugh, detesto ser tan inteligente.

 _Así somos, querido, así somos._

Rodé los ojos al encontrarme discutiendo conmigo mismo.

El insomnio me hace mal.

Bastante mal.

Aunque tenía una buena idea : escribirle a Kurt.

Sí, son las 4 y media de la mañana, y lo más probable es que me odie por despertarlo, pero realmente no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Tomé mi celular y abrí el chat con él en WhatsApp.

 _En línea._

Parece que no soy el único que no puede dormir.

 _B: ¡Hola!_

Tardó un poco en responder.

 _K: Hola._

 _K: ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?_

 _B: Te pregunto lo mismo._

 _K: Tuve un mal sueño._

 _B: ¿Qué soñaste?_

 _K: Nada interesante, sólo que las chaquetas de invierno subían un 70%, y que no iba a poder costearlas._

 _B: Que terrible._

 _K: Así es._

 _K: ¿Y tú?_

 _B: ¿Yo qué?_

 _K: ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?_

 _B: Ah, mis vecinos parecen practicar para una audición de algún papel de una película para adultos._

 _K: ¿Qué?_

 _K: Perdón, mi cerebro no trabaja muy bien cuando tengo sueño._

 _B: Están teniendo relaciones sexuales._

B _: Y son muy, pero muy ruidosos._

 _K: Oh, lo siento._

 _K: Por suerte donde vivo yo, la mayoría de la gente es de tercera edad, así que no practican ese tipo de cosas._

 _B: Suertudo._

 _K: :p_

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo.

 _K: Oye, acerca de lo de ayer en la tarde..._

 _K: Realmente me gustó lo que me dijiste._

 _K: Y nuevamente te doy las gracias, como te dije, nunca antes alguien me había dicho algo como eso._

 _B: No tienes nada de qué agradecer Kurt, somos amigos, y los amigos hacen eso el uno por el otro. :)_

 _K: Está bien._

 _K: :)_

 _B: :)_

 _K: Bueno, el sueño volvió a apoderarse de mi, así que volveré a dormir._

 _K: Buenas noches Blaine._

 _B: Buenas noches Kurt._

Cerré el chat con Kurt, y me quité los audífonos.

Nada.

Por fin se detuvieron.

Detuve la música y dejé el celular encima de mi mesa de noche.

Me acomodé, y cerré los ojos, cayendo en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

Lunes.

Dios, como odio los Lunes.

Son aburridos, hay levantarse temprano, y comienzan las clases de la semana.

Ugh.

No tienen nada bueno.

Excepto una cosa.

Ver a Kurt.

Sip, eso es lo bonito.

Me arreglé rápidamente, y en menos de una hora estaba en camino hacia el instituto.

Como ya había pasado al rededor de una semana desde el primer día de clases, ya casi nadie notaba mi existencia cada vez que cruzaba las puertas de William Mckinley High School, asi que cuando entré hoy, pasé completamente desapercibido.

Excepto obviamente, por Kurt.

Estaba en su casillero charlando con Sebastian, cuando notó mi presencia.

-Hey- me saludó mientras guardaba unos libros para su próxima clase.

-Hola Kurt.

-¡Blaine!- exclamó Seb mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besaba en la mejilla.

-Hola para ti también Seb.

Ya me había acostumbrado a su extraña forma de saludar a la gente.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana? ¿Descansaste?

-Seb, primero que todo, suéltalo, ya parece que lo vas a ahorcar, y segundo tenemos que ir a clases, así que conversaremos sobre nuestros días libres en el almuerzo.¿Ok?

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases.

Sebastian retiró sus brazos de mi cuello, y se despidió, mientras iba a su salón.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque en cuanto comenzaras a hablar, él te interrumpiría y te contaría sobre lo bien que lo pasó jugando lacrosse con su familia y su novio en un club para ricos.

Solté una carcajada.

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-le pregunté mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia nuestros respectivos salones y así no llegar tarde.

-Porque me acaba de ocurrir.

Riéndome lo dejé en su sala, y me dirigí a la mía.

* * *

¡Almuerzo, Yay!

Estoy muriendo de hambre.

Caminé hacia el comedor y me encontré con Seb y Kurt en la entrada.

-¡Hola chicos!

Ellos me devolvieron el saludo y entramos.

Todavía al entrar nos ganábamos unas cuantas miradas.

Obvio, ¿qué clase de trío era el de el más popular, con el Badboy, y el chico nuevo?

Esas uniones generalmente no existen.

Pero, qué más da.

Por lo que, sin importarnos lo que pensaran los demás, sacamos nuestras bandejas, nos servimos almuerzo, y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa habitual.

Comimos en silencio, solamente rompiéndolo cuando contamos lo que hicimos estos dos últimos días, aunque extrañamente, ni Kurt ni yo mencionamos nuestra salida a The Lima Bean, ni el famoso discurso que le di, del cual hemos estado hablando tanto.

Estábamos en eso cuando el celular de Sebastian suena con la notificación de un mensaje.

-Lo lamento chicos, debo irme, mi novio me está esperando debajo de las gradas para tener un poco de tiempo como pareja, si saben a lo que me refiero- terminó con un guiño.

Ante esto Kurt rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto de asco.

-Ay, Dios, demasiada información. Sólo ándate y diviértete toqueteando a tu novio.

Sebastian soltó una pequeña risa mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Está bien, pero encuentrenme en mi casillero después de clases, tengo una sorpresa que darles.

-¿A sí?- le pregunté.

-Seb, tú sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, así que ni se te ocurra incluirme en esto-dijo Kurt en tono serio.

-Ay, por favor Kurtie, yo te conozco, y te aseguro que esta te va a encantar. Bueno, debo irme, ¡adiós!

Y con eso se alejó y salió del comedor.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- le pregunté a Kurt mientras terminaba mi almuerzo.

-La verdad no tengo idea, y eso es lo que me asusta.

Solté una risa mientras ambos nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos a nuestras últimas clases del día.

* * *

-Okay, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kurt me había esperado afuera del salón al sonar la campana, y me arrastró con él al casillero de Sebastian.

-Esta bien, se los diré pero no quiero que comiencen a gritar en medio del pasillo. ¿Entendido?

-Seb, el único que grita como niña en una juguetería aquí, eres tú. ¿O no recuerdas lo de la semana pasada?

-Ay, cierra tu hermosa boquita de muñeca y déjame contarles lo que les quiero decir.

Hubo un momento de suspenso en el que los tres guardamos silencio.

-¡Conseguí entradas para el concierto de Lady Gaga, en primera fila, para los tres!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Kurt.

-¿En serio? -le pregunté.

-¡Sí, así es! Aquí están-dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de su bolso.

-Déjame verlos -le dijo Kurt mientras se los arrebataba de sus manos.

-No pareces muy emocionado Blaine -me dijo Seb mirándome con extrañeza.

-No, sí, lo estoy, es sólo que estoy más en el fandom de Katy Perry que en el de Lady Gaga, no sé, me gusta más su estilo.

-Pero es que tú no sabes Blaine, ¡Katy Perry también aparecerá en su concierto!-me dijo Kurt, un poco hiperventilado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿QUÉ?!

Cómo es siquiera eso posible, ¡sus estilos de música son muy distintos!

-¡No puede ser!-exclamé extasiado.

-Sí, debido a que sus managers se conocieron personalmente en una fiesta, conversaron de que podría ser una buena idea el combinar ambos gustos musicales en un mismo concierto, haciendo colapsar cada tienda y página en Internet donde se vendieron las entradas. Estas se agotaron en menos de dos días-me explicó Seb.

-¿Entonces cómo las conseguiste?, ¡y en primera fila!- exclamó Kurt todavía sin poder creer lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Ah, bueno, son las ventajas que tienes cuando eres rico y tienes unos padres que te dan todo lo que tú quieres, cuando me enteré del concierto en las noticias, solamente tuve que darle una mirada a mi padre, y él entendió de inmediato, tuve que decirle que éramos tres eso sí, pero no objetó nada.

-Dios, esto es increíble, aunque sólo hay un problema, el concierto es en Nueva York-dijo Kurt ahora un poco desanimado.

Sí, eso sí que era un problema.

¿Cómo íbamos a ir si el concierto es en otro estado, además de que seguíamos en clases?

Mi emoción se esfumó de sólo pensar en eso.

-No sé preocupen chicos, el concierto es el próximo mes en un fin de semana largo. Así que solamente deben pedirles permiso a sus padres y rogarles que los dejen ir, ya que mi papá se encargará de encontrar un hotel y los pasajes de ida y vuelta para nosotros.

-Seb... -comencé - no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado.

Kurt miró las entradas en sus manos y habló en voz baja.

-Por más que esto suene divertido y emocionante, no puedo aceptarlo tampoco Sebastian, Blaine tiene razón, es demasiado.

Con gesto decaído, le devolvió los papeles.

-Vamos chicos, anímense, tomen esto como un regalo de mi parte por nuestra naciente amistad ¿está bien?

Kurt y yo nos miramos de reojo.

Suspiré.

-Está bien, estoy dentro-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos miramos a Kurt con una mirada ansiosa.

\- Agh, okay, estoy dentro también, pero dejen de mirarme como dos pequeños cachorros abandonados.

Seb y yo nos reímos y nos acercamos a Kurt.

-¡Va a ser un fin de semana fabuloso! -exclamó Seb, mientras colgaba sus brazos con el mío y el de Kurt, y nos dirigíamos a la salida.

\- Lo dices como si fuera este fin de semana, y todavía falta un mes- se burló Kurt, riéndose.

-Ay, tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

Los tres reímos mientras salíamos del instituto.

Dios, adoro a mis nuevos amigos.

No los cambiaría por nada.

* * *

 **Holiwis!**

 **¿Les gustó la idea de un concierto de Lady Gaga con Katy Perry?**

 **Ya sé, es algo estúpido y muy poco probable de que ocurra, pero sería genial ¿no?**

 **Y bueno, como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la historia hasta ahora.**

 **Que tengan un maravilloso fin de semana, y ¡nos "vemos" la próxima semana!**

 **-Cami :)**

 **PD: Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, el leerlos me motiva seguir con esta historia :) ¡Los quiero! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

 **POV Kurt**

 _Un mes después..._

 _-_ ¡Papá, por favor, déjame ir!

Ah...

No sé por qué se me ocurrió contarle a mi papá sobre el concierto justo una semana antes.

Soy muy, pero muy estúpido.

-No, Kurt. ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa?, ¿Si las entradas son falsas? El pasado ya te enseñó en no confiar en Sebastian.

-Sí sé papá, pero quizás él cambió.

Em, bueno. No cambió mucho.

Ya se cumple un mes de nuestra renovada amistad, y sigue siendo la misma zorra cínica de antes.

Pero debía convencer a mi papá para que me deje ir a Nueva York a ver a Lady Gaga y Katy Perry.

-Además, Blaine también va a ir. Y, por favor, ¡es Lady Gaga! Tú sabes que ha sido mi ídola desde que era pequeño, y nunca he podido ir a unos de sus conciertos. Papá... puede que esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga de hacerlo.

Mi papá se quedó en silencio mientras se pasaba una mano sobre su cabeza, y suspiraba audiblemente.

-Déjame pensarlo un poco Kurt, ¿Está bien?

-Okay.

Con eso, le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo papá.

\- No vas a convencerme con eso Kurt.

Hice un gesto de indignación.

-¿Crees que lo hice por eso? Ay, papá, eres increíble. Yo simplemente te estaba diciendo cuánto te quiero, y tú vas y me dices esas tonterías.

Mi padre soltó una carcajada.

-¿Crees que no te conozco Kurt? Se exactamente todos tus trucos para manipularme y así obtengas lo que quieres.

Hice un puchero mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Está bien, pero... ¿Funcionó? -dije mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y le ponía los ojos del gato con botas.

Eso siempre funciona.

Mi padre me miró fijamente por unos segundos, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Ah, está bien, pero tendrás que llamarme todos los días cada 2 horas para así yo saber que estás bien-me dijo en tono serio, mientras me señalaba con el dedo.

-¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias!-le dije mientras me lanzaba hacia él para abrazarlo-Te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo hijo, sólo espero que la pases bien.

-Así será papá, de eso estoy seguro.

Con un último abrazo, me separé de él y corrí hacia mi habitación.

Busqué mi laptop, y llamé por Skype a Blaine y Sebastian.

Sus sonrientes rostros aparecieron en mi pantalla.

-¿Y, qué te dijo? - me preguntó Seb.

-¡Me dijo que si!-exclamé, incapaz de contener mi felicidad.  
Los tres gritamos de emoción, como tres chicas de quince años en un concierto de Justin Bieber.

-¡Esto va a ser increíble!- dijo Blaine a través de la cámara.

-Okay chicos, le avisaré a mi padre de inmediato, enseguida regreso- nos dijo Sebastian mientras se levantaba de su escritorio, y desaparecía de la vista de la cámara.

-Oh, Blaine, ¡no puedo esperar!

-Yo tampoco, cuando mi madre me dio su permiso, me puse a bailar por toda la casa en ropa interior, mientras cantaba canciones de Disney.

Solté una risita.

-Eres adorable.

Blaine se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo, tratando de ocultar una tímida sonrisa.

Repito, adorable.

Justo en ese momento, la cara sonriente de Sebastian volvió a aparecer en la pantalla.

-Okay, nuestro vuelo sale este Jueves a las 10 de la noche, ya que para el Viernes todos los pasajes están agotados por ser un día festivo. Por lo que podremos disfrutar de la Gran Manzana hasta el domingo en la tarde, porque después, el concierto comienza cerca de las 6 de la tarde y termina a las 8. Nuestro vuelo para volver saldrá cerca de las 10pm. ¿Entendido?

Blaine y yo movimos nuestras cabezas en un asentimiento.

-Entonces mis queridos amigos, comiencen a hacer sus maletas, ¡porque nos vamos a Nueva York!

* * *

Los días pasaron muy lentamente, pero por fin el Jueves llegó.

Estuvimos todo el día tan inquietos y emocionados, que ni siquiera pudimos enfocarnos en las clases, hasta que el momento de partir llegó.

Al sonar el timbre de fin de clases, cada uno se fue a su casa para cambiarse de ropa y buscar sus maletas.

Mientras me arreglaba para salir a encontrarme con Blaine y Seb en el aeropuerto, mi papá tocó mi puerta.

-¡Adelante!

Entró y cerró la puerta tras él, para luego sentarse al borde de mi cama.

\- Sólo vine a decirte que tengas mucho cuidado y que la pases bien en ese concierto.

\- Eso haré papá, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por dejarme ir.

-No te preocupes hijo, se lo mucho que deseas ir. Además, no te había visto así de contento hace años.

Me giré a encararlo al terminar de colocarme mi labial negro y dejarlo sobre mi tocador.

\- Sabes padre, realmente estoy muy feliz en este momento. No sólo porque voy a conocer en persona a unos de los seres humanos que más admiro en el planeta, si no que también porque... no sé... comencé bien mi último año aquí ¿Sabes? El volver a ser amigo de Sebastian realmente mejoró mi estado de ánimo, creo que aún después de lo que hizo... lo seguía queriendo, cada día después de que terminé nuestra amistad, lo extrañaba cada vez más, y era una tortura el tratar de ignorarlo... pero bueno, ahora eso está en el pasado.

Mi papá suspiró.

-Lo sé hijo, sé cómo te sentiste después de todo lo que pasó, y... bueno, no diré que confío en ese niño engreído, pero si tú eres feliz, yo también. Además, tienes a Blaine para que te cuide de él- terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ay papá, no seas así. Blaine es sólo un amigo.

Se rió.

-Lo sé chico, lo sé. ¿Y cómo van las cosas con él?

Suspiré y sonreí al pensar en Blaine.

\- Todo va bien, le ha ido increíble en las clases, y ha podido hacer un poco más de amigos, de hecho piensa a unirse al club Glee, ¿Sabías que puede cantar? Lo he escuchado unas cuantas veces mientras estamos estudiando y, Dios, su voz es hermosa.

Mi padre me miró nuevamente con _esa_ sonrisa.

-Que encuentre que cante bien, no significa que me guste- le dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Como tu digas hijo- me dijo mientras se levantaba de mi cama - ahora termina de arreglarte, que debemos partir pronto hacia el aeropuerto.

-Okay papá.

Media hora después nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto esperando a que aparecieran mis dos amigos.

-¡Kurtie!

Ambos nos dimos vuelta para ver a Sebastian llegar con una maleta color plata.

En cuanto estuvo a nuestro lado, se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.

-Hola Burt- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sr. Hummel, para ti-le respondió con voz dura.

-Papá -le susurré y le pegué con el codo.

-Quiero decir, hola Sebastian-se corrigió con una sonrisa falsa.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que fue roto por la llegada de Blaine.

-Hola chicos, Sr. Hummel- nos dio un abrazo y saludó con un asentimiento a mi padre.

-Llámame Burt, chico.

Blaine soltó una risista.

-Esta bien, si no nos vamos ahora, perderemos nuestro vuelo- dijo Seb un poco incómodo- ¿Todo el mundo listo?

Blaine y yo asentimos.

-Okay, vamos -dijo y comenzó a caminar.

-Adiós papá, nos vemos el Domingo.

-Pásala bien hijo, y recuerda lo que te dije.

-Sí papá-le respondí rodando los ojos.

-Y tú Anderson - miró a Blaine-cuida de mi muchacho ¿Esta bien?

\- Así será Burt, adiós.

-Adiós.

Con eso, ambos nos dimos vuelta, y nos dirigimos a donde Sebastian nos esperaba para subir al avión.

* * *

Nueva York era hermoso, sobre todo de noche.

Mientras el avión volaba sobre la gran ciudad, pude divisar los grandes edificios y la estatua de la libertad.

Realmente espero cumplir mi sueño de vivir aquí el próximo año.

Al aterrizar, nos esperaba un auto con chófer (el papá de Seb lo había contratado para cuando lo necesitáramos), y nos llevó a nuestro hotel.

-Wow, este lugar es impresionante-comentó Blaine al llegar a nuestra habitación.

El lugar era grande y lujoso, con tres camas individuales y un baño al costado. Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba un balcón con vista hacia la gran ciudad.

Dejé mi maleta a un lado y fui hacia éste.

La vista era preciosa.

Desde el piso en que estábamos podíamos apreciar la ciudad en su totalidad.

Esto solo hizo que mis ganas de mudarme para acá se incrementaran, ya que así podría ver esto todas las noches.

-Así es, mi padre nos pidió la mejor habitación del hotel. Ahora chicos, desempaquemos, coloquémonos nuestros pijamas, y a la cama- nos dijo Sebastian.

Blaine y yo inmediatamente hicimos lo que dijo, y luego de media hora nos encontrábamos cada uno en su respectiva cama, cayendo dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por un golpe en la cabeza.

Esperen, ¿Qué?

Gruñí al volver a sentir el golpe.

Era una almohada.

Alguien me estaba golpeando con una almohada.

Al sentirlo por tercera vez dije:

-Quien sea quien lo está haciendo sufrirá una terrible patada en sus partes sensibles.

En seguida escuché unas risas.

\- Vamos Kurt, no seas tan gruñón y únete a la diversión.

Con un suspiro abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de Sebastian.

\- Vete a la mierda- le gruñí y me di vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Unos segundos después sentí unos almohadasos más y mi paciencia se agotó.

Me levanté lo suficiente para tomar mi almohada y encarar a mis amigos.

Blaine y Seb se encontraban en sus respectivos pijamas, sentados sobre mi cama, mirádome con una sonrisa.

Los miré fijamente por unos segundos hasta que inesperadamente estrellé mi "arma" contra sus cuerpos, dando inicio a una gran pelea de almohadas.

Después de media hora, caímos al suelo riéndonos tan fuerte que con suerte podíamos respirar.

-Dios, eso fue divertido- comenté mirando el techo.

\- Y eso que no querías al principio- me dijo Blaine con una ceja levantada.

-Bueno, eso es porque a nadie le gusta despertar con una almohada golpeando tu cabeza- le respondí mientras me paraba- Okay, pediré servicio a la habitación, ya que no sé ustedes, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Como respuesta, obtuve los sonoros gruñidos de sus estómagos.

Después de desayunar, bañarnos y vestirnos, discutimos lo que haríamos aquí en Nueva York.

\- A ver, tengo una idea, hoy salimos a conocer la ciudad, damos paseos por Central Park, conocemos la estatua de la libertad, y caminamos por el Time Square. Mañana podemos ir a ver una función en Broadway desayunamos en Tiffany`s, porque yo sé que tu quieres desayunar ahí Kurt. Y finalmente, el domingo en la mañana lo usamos para salir de compras y ,como ya tenemos planeado obviamente, vamos al concierto- nos dijo Seb .

Estábamos acostados en su cama viendo _Los Simpsons_ en la TV que se encontraba frente a nuestras camas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, sobre todo con lo de desayunar en Tiffany`s- dije mientras le guiñeaba un ojo.

\- Yo también, creo que es un excelente panorama para nuestra primera vez aquí- dijo Blaine que no quitaba su vista del programa.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- exclamó enérgico Seb, mientras se levantaba.

\- Em, ¿a que termine el episodio quizás? – le respondí.

\- Ay, por favor, estos capítulos los repiten al menos unas cinco veces al día – dijo a la vez que buscaba su chaqueta- ¡Vamos! ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Apúrense!

\- Pero…pero- murmuró Blaine mientras ponía ojos de cachorrito.

\- Nada de peros, ¡los estaré esperando en el auto!- nos gritó Seb mientras salía por la puerta.

Suspiré.

-Vamos Blaine, si no nos apuramos lo más probable es que se vaya sin nosotros- le dije a la vez que buscaba mi chaqueta.

* * *

\- Amo este lugar- comenté mientras caminábamos por Central Park.

Después de salir apresuradamente de nuestro cuarto de hotel, nos dirigimos a conocer el Time Square y la estatua de la libertad. Nos detuvimos a almorzar, y terminamos nuestro recorrido de la tarde aquí.

\- Yo también, cuando salgamos de la secundaria quisiera mudarme aquí- dijo Blaine.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a un puente y paramos a admirar el paisaje.

\- ¿Saben? ¡Quizás podamos mudarnos los tres juntos!- exclamó Seb.

-Emmm, no lo creo- dije frunciendo el seño.

Ni loco viviría con esa zorra.

Iugh.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- me preguntó curioso Blaine.

\- No es nada personal, en serio , es solo que me gusta tener mi espacio. Ya saben, me gustaría tener mi departamento, con mi decoración y mis cosas. Y no las de otra persona.

Bueno, además de el hecho de que si viviera con Seb, el departamento tendría visitas no deseadas todas las noches.

Es una zorra, ¿recuerdan?

Y dudo mucho que eso cambie pronto.

\- Bueno, entonces seremos tú y yo, Blaine, ¿cierto?

\- Mmm, supongo- respondió Blaine con un encogimiento de hombros.

Pobre de él.

Después de un rato más de caminata, nos devolvimos a cenar al hotel y nos fuimos a acostar a nuestro cuarto.

\- Hoy fue un día genial, me alegro de haberlo pasado con ustedes chicos- dijo Blaine cuando apagué la luz.

\- Por más extraño que suene, yo también la pasé bien, incluso con la presencia de el niño mimado aquí presente- dije haciendo referencia a Sebastian.

El nombrado simplemente rió y dijo:

\- Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches Seb- dijimos en unísono Blaine y yo.

Con un bostezo me di vuelta y caí dormido.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron igual de fantásticos.

El sábado nos levantamos temprano (gracias a Dios no me volvieron a despertar con estúpidas almohadas) y desayunamos en Tiffany`s como teníamos planeado y _Dios_ , en ese lugar la comida es jodidamente deliciosa.

Después de almuerzo, nos fuimos a ver mi obra favorita: ¡Wicked!

Con Seb cantamos todas las canciones sin importarnos que recibiéramos miradas raras, mientras Blaine, al no ser un gran fan como nosotros, simplemente se reía de vez en cuando.

Ahh… Blaine...

Ya a pasado un mes desde que somos amigos y todo es genial.

Nos juntamos todos los días después de clases para hacer nuestras tareas, estudiar, o solamente pasar un buen rato.

Debe ser porque con Blaine es… distinto.

Aunque igual a veces se nos une Seb (solo cuando mi padre no está, todavía no le gusta mucho que hayamos vuelto a ser amigos), siento que paso mucho más tiempo con Blaine, y eso que con Seb comparto la mayoría de mis clases .

No sé como explicarlo, pero nuestra relación es muy distinta que la que tengo con Seb, es más … íntima por decirlo de una forma. Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa , de temas triviales, o de temas relacionados con nuestro futuro, lo que queremos ser , nuestras familias, etc.

Sin embargo, ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca hemos hablado de nuestro pasado, solo pequeñas anécdotas, pero nunca lo hemos conversado.

Es mejor que se mantenga así.

Al menos por ahora.

Volviendo a lo anterior, la hemos pasado muy bien estos días. Y hoy domingo fuimos al centro a comprar unos cuantos recuerdos.

Yo compré tantos que creo que deberé comprarme una maleta especialmente para ellos.

Después de eso, nos dirigimos al hotel para almorzar y arreglarnos para el gran concierto.

-¡Apresúrate Kurt! El concierto comienza en media hora-me gritó Sebastian por teléfono.

-Ya voy -le dije indiferente, mientras terminaba de ponerme mis guantes.

Salí de nuestra habitación y me dirigí a la entrada del hotel donde Blaine y Seb me estaban en el auto.

Con un suspiró me subí.

-Al fin llegas - me dijo Blaine.

-Ya, no sean llorones, vamos a llegar a tiempo -les dije rodando los ojos.

-Como digas- escuché que murmuró Sebastian en tono sarcástico.

Decidí ignorarlo el resto del viaje mientras miraba por la ventana.

Y como predije, después de 10 minutos nos encontrábamos llegando al lugar donde sería el concierto.

-Ven, les dije- comenté mientras me bajaba del auto.

-Ay, cállate-me dijo Blaine.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada del recinto donde entregamos nuestras entradas e ingresamos.

El lugar era gigante.

Había miles de sillas organizadas en filas desde la galería hasta el escenario, en el cual se encontraban los instrumentos de la banda de Lady Gaga, y sobre él una gran pantalla.

Buscamos nuestros asientos en primera fila y esperamos a que el show comenzara.

De a poco, las luces del lugar comenzaron apagarse.

Esto será divertido.

* * *

\- No puedo creer que le hayas dicho a Katy Perry que te harías hetero por ella- dijo Sebastian al borde de las lagrimas de tanto que se reía.

Después de dos horas de concierto, salimos prácticamente afónicos del lugar gracias todo lo que cantamos y gritamos. Decidimos irnos a pie hacia el hotel para así tener un momento para nosotros sin la presencia de un chofer que podía escuchar todas las estupideces que hablabamos.

\- Sí Blaine, ¿que clase de fan le dice a su ídola que cambiaría su sexualidad por ella? – le pregunté también riéndome.

\- Eh, ¿un fan normal tal vez?- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de " Osea, hello".

\- ¿Estás diciendo que somos anormales?- le pregunté levantando una ceja.

\- Sip, así es- respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Eres un idiota- le dije .

Él y Seb se rieron mientras seguíamos caminando.

Mientras nos acercábamos al hotel, escuché unas voces.

\- ¡Hijo de puta, si vuelves a hacer una cosa así te golpearé tan fuerte que quedarás irreconocible!

Esperen.

¿Qué mierda?

Los chicos parecieron escucharlo tambíen, lo que hizo que todos nos detuviéramos.

En silencio, caminé un poco más hasta que divisé un callejón, y me acequé.

-Papá… por favor… no…- dijo una aguda voz seguido de un sollozo.

El sonido de una cachetada resonó en mis oídos y en las paredes sucias del estrecho callejón.

Me escondí detrás de la pared y me incliné para ver mejor.

Un tipo mayor, de cuarenta diría yo, estaba golpeando la cara de un pequeño niño que se veía de tan solo 6 años.

Un tipo estaba golpeando a un niño.

Un _padre_ estaba golpeando a su _hijo_.

 _Flashback_

 _-¡Papá, detente, por favor!- grité mientras sentía el cuero de su cinturón chocar contra mi, ahora rojisa, piel._

 _-¿Y qué si no quiero?¿uh?_ _¿CÚANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO JUEGUES CON ESAS PUTAS MUÑECAS? ¡SOLO LOS MARICONES HACEN ESO! ¿ACASO TE CREES MARICÓN ESTÚPIDO NIÑO?_

 _\- No papá…- dije en un sollozo._

 _\- ¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR, UN VERDADERO HOMBRE NO LLORA!- me gritó mi padre mientras me daba una cachetada._

 _\- ¡Mami!- grité al sentir un puño chocar contra mi estómago dejándome sin aire._

 _-¡YA CÁLLATE, TU MAMI NO VENDRÁ POR TI!_

 _Lo unicó que respondí fue un sollozo._

 _Fin flashback._

Un sonido de pasos de me sacó de mi horrible recuerdo.

Me di vuelta y me encontré con Blaine y Seb mirándome con preocupación.

\- Kurt… ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Blaine haciendo un intento de acercarse a mi.

\- De maravilla- respondí volviendo mi atención a la terrible escena que seguía ocurriendo en el callejón.

\- Pero, estás llorando…- dijo Sebastian.

Fue en ese momento que sentí como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

\- Eso no importa. Miren, cambio de planes, Blaine anda a buscar nuestras maletas al hotel. Seb, llama al 911.

-Pero…-murmuró Blaine, intentando ver lo que ocurría en el callejón.

\- Shh, pero nada. Vamos, ¡Apúrense!

Sin una palabra más me di vuelta enfrentando la escena que ocurría frente a mis ojos.

Sentía como la sangre hervía en mis venas, mientras sacaba la cadena de mi pantalón.

Esto se pondrá feo.

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

 **Si es así, déjenme decirles que realmente lamento la espera, como siempre.**

 **Para ser sincera, este capítulo ya lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo, pero pensé que realmente no valía la pena subirlo, pero bueno. Aquí está.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y que haya al menos una persona leyendo esto.**

 **Bueno, ¡Adiós!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

 **POV Blaine**

Miré perplejo a Kurt por unos segundos.

¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Vi como comenzaba a sacarse su cinturón (su cadena), y como se introducía en el callejón donde claramente se podía escuchar una especie de conflicto.

– Vamos Blaine, tienes que ir al hotel – me dijo Seb mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a emergencias.

– En realidad... mejor anda tú al hotel, yo llamaré a la policía y me aseguraré de que Kurt esté bien.

– Pero...

– Por favor Seb, necesito asegurarme que se encuentra bien– lo miré, y él pareció notar un poco de desesperación en mis ojos.

– Está bien, pero me llamas cuando vayan de vuelta al hotel–me dijo seriamente mientras guardaba su celular y comenzaba a caminar.

Asentí con mi cabeza antes de entrar al callejón y aproximarme a donde estaba Kurt.

Cuando estuve a unos metros de él vi una escena que nunca podré olvidar.

Kurt se encontraba golpeando a un hombre, quien estaba tirado en el suelo con el rostro cubierto de sangre, y con sus manos amarradas con la cadena de Kurt.

–¡¿Quién mierda te crees para golpear a este niño? ¿Crees que solo por ser su padre te da el derecho de maltratarlo de esa manera?! – exclamó furioso, mientras le daba una patada en el estómago.

Salí de mi aturdimiento y me acerqué corriendo a él.

– ¡Kurt!, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡Déjalo! – Lo tomé de la cintura y lo alejé del tipo que yacía inconsciente en el sucio suelo.

–¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA ESTABA HACIENDOLE DAÑO A SU HIJO! ¡Merece la muerte!

Kurt quiso liberarse de mi agarre, pero lo apreté más fuerte contra mí.

–Kurt, cálmate por favor. Estás asustando al niño.

Esas parecieron ser las palabras mágicas. Tan pronto como salieron de mi boca, dejó de luchar y miró hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño.

El pobre chico estaba en una esquina, temblando, con la cara llena de moretones y sangre. Lloraba silenciosamente mientras se abrazaba, asimismo.

Ambos nos acercamos con lentitud hacia el niño y nos agachamos para estar a su altura.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunté.

Kurt me miró como diciendo "¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor?".

Me encogí de hombros en modo de disculpa. No sabía cómo actuar en situaciones como esta.

Mi amigo solo suspiró y enfocó su atención en el niño.

–Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Kurt y él es Blaine.

El niño nos observó con miedo por unos segundos hasta que habló.

– ¿Por qué mataste a mi padre? –preguntó en un sollozo.

Abrimos grandes los ojos, sorprendidos.

–Oh no cariño, tu padre está vivo. Simplemente está inconsciente. Lo golpeé porque te estaba haciendo daño y eso no está bien.

– ¿No...no lo está? – dijo un poco confuso – pero yo me porté mal, merecía ser castigado.

Sus palabras rompían mi corazón. ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido esta criatura?

– Por supuesto que no, ningún niño debe ser agredido de esa manera. Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando era más pequeño, pero luego aprendí que no tenía que ser así. Los padres deben entregarle amor a sus hijos, y cuando se portan mal, sí , hay que castigarlos y regañarlos , pero no así.

Lentamente comencé a procesar lo que había dicho.

 _"Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando era más pequeño, pero luego aprendí que no tenía que ser así"_

...

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿KURT QUÉ?!

Miré sorprendido y horrorizado a Kurt, sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

Él seguía hablándole al niño, ignorándome.

– Y no te preocupes por tu padre, estará bien. Una ambulancia viene en camino para que vea tus heridas.

Eso me hiso reaccionar y me apresuré en ponerme de pie y llamar al 911. Al terminar la llamada, me volví a donde estaban Kurt y el pequeño.

– La policía y la ambulancia llegan en 5 minutos.

–¿Ves? No tardarán nada en llegar– le comentó Kurt al niño–Ah, y se me había olvidado preguntarte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Mi-mi nombre es Max.

–Gusto en conocerte Max, y no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien, ¿Okay?

– ¿Qúe- qué ocurrirá con mi papá? – preguntó Max asustado. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero seguía temeroso. Bueno, cómo no estarlo. Hablaba con desconocidos mientras su padre yacía inconciente en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

–La policía se va a encargar de él– fue lo único que le respondió Kurt.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio esperando a que llegara la ayuda.

Todavía no puedo creer que Kurt haya sido víctima de maltrato intrafamiliar. Me duele mucho pensar que mi amigo haya pasado por eso. Y peor aún, no puedo siquiera imaginar a Burt golpeándolo. Simplemente no puedo.

Algo no encaja aquí.

El sonido de sirenas me sacó de mis pensamientos, y todos levantamos la mirada a los policías y paramédicos que se acercaban. Kurt, quien había recuperado su cadena y se la estaba colocando en su lugar, se puso a mi lado para recibir a uno de los policías que venía a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros con una libreta en la mano.

– Buenas noches, soy el oficial Richard. ¿quién fue el joven que hizo la llamada?

– Fui yo oficial, Blaine Anderson.

– ¿Puede decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Mientras hablábamos, unos paramédicos se llevaron a Max a una camilla para revisarlo, mientras que otros levantaban al hombre del suelo y lo subían a una ambulancia.

–Yo puedo responder eso oficial, ese hombre que fue subido a la ambulancia estaba golpeando a su hijo, el pequeño que está siendo revisado. Yo intervine para detener la paliza que le estaba dando ese desgraciado, y le pedí a mi amigo que los llamara– respondió Kurt, antes de que pudiera decir algo.

El señor anotó algunas cosas en su libreta.

– Por lo que veo, tu intervención fue darle unos golpes de tu parte, ¿no es así? – dijo el oficial mirando a Kurt con una ceja levantada.

– Así es señor, pero solo lo hice en defensa del menor. Además, cuando era pequeño sufrí lo mismo que él, por lo que no podía permitir que le fuera a pasar a otro niño estando presente– dijo un poco nervioso. A nuestra edad fácilmente podía ir detenido.

El hombre hizo unas anotaciones más y luego nos miró.

– Ustedes no son de por aquí, ¿cierto?

– No oficial, venimos de Ohio. Vinimos a Nueva York por un concierto que hubo. De hecho, íbamos de vuelta a nuestro hotel luego del show cuando este incidente pasó– le dije un poco nervioso también. No quería que nos detuvieran y que después no pudiéramos volver. Dios, ¿qué pensaría mi mamá? Me prohibiría juntarme con Kurt para siempre. No quiero que eso pase.

El hombre debió notar nuestra inquietud, y simplemente se rio.

– Chicos, no se preocupen. No los arrestaré ni nada por el estilo. Solo necesitaba hacerles unas preguntas para saber exactamente que fue lo que pasó. No digo que felicito lo que hiciste jovencito, pero no te puedo culpar por actuar de la manera en que lo hiciste. Soy un padre, y no me gustaría que algo así les pasara a mis pequeños. En fin, nos llevaremos a ese hombre luego de que lo atiendan en el hospital. Y ustedes ahora pueden irse tranquilamente a su hotel. Gracias por su cooperación y por llamarnos.

– Gracias a usted oficial. – le dije.

Nos despedimos de él y salimos del callejón en dirección al hotel.

Chequeé la hora en mi reloj de pulsera.

Las 20:45. Perfecto, el hotel quedaba a solo dos cuadras de donde estábamos y con Seb ordenando nuestras maletas, partiríamos en seguida al aeropuerto.

–Eso estuvo cerca– rompí el silencio, luego de unos minutos caminando.

Kurt parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Hey, ¿estás bien? – me di vuelta a verlo y me partió el corazón ver su expresión de tristeza.

Le toqué el brazo para llamar su atención y dio un pequeño salto.

Lo miré preocupado y él suspiró.

–Lo siento, estaba recordando... cosas...no muy bonitas.

–Sí... respecto a eso...

–Me vas a decir que te debo una explicación ¿verdad?

Lo miré sorprendido.

–Sí, quiero decir, no. Nunca te obligaría a que me cuentes algo si no quieres. Es solo que...

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Estás confundido.

–Sí, algo así. Hay cosas que no me cuadran.

Kurt abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió y la volvió a cerrar.

Depués de unos segundos, sin embargo, habló.

–¿Puede no ser ahora, por favor?

–¿Eh?

– La conversación sobre...eso. ¿Puede ser cuando lleguemos a Lima? En estos momentos no me siento muy bien.

–¡Claro!, por supuesto. Cuando te sientas preparado y cómodo para hablar sobre ello, podemos conversar.

–Gracias Blaine– me miró y me sonrió de lado.

– No tienes por qué agradecerme.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar al hotel. Subimos a nuestra habitación, donde se encontraba Sebastian guardando nuestras últimas cosas en las maletas.

Apenas vio a Kurt, se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente. Cuando se separaron lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kurt solo suspiró y le devolvió la mirada.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, y por alguna razón sentí un malestar en mi estómago. ¿Habré comido algo que me hizo mal?

Me aclaré la garganta para señalarles que seguía ahí en la habitación con ellos.

Ambos rompieron el contacto visual para mirarme.

– Em, ¿a qué hora debemos irnos para llegar al aeropuerto?

Seb me respondió.

– A las nueve y cuarto.

– Okay, gracias.

Me alejé de ellos para pasar por última vez al baño, y mientras me iba pude escuchar como Seb le decía a mi otro amigo "Vas a estar bien. Eso fue en el pasado. Todo está bien ahora".

* * *

El viaje de vuelta fue muy silecioso y corto. Luego de salir del baño en el hotel, nos arreglamos para salir y nos dirigimos para el aeropuerto. Por suerte el inconveniente que tuvimos no hizo que nos atrasáramos y perdiéramos nuestro vuelo. Durante el trayecto, Kurt miraba por la ventana y suspiraba. Pude notar como se le formaban algunos hematomas en las manos y en la cara. Probablemente antes de que quedara inconsciente, el hombre le dio unos cuantos golpes.

Con ese tema en mi mente, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que Kurt le había dicho al niño y en lo que debíamos hablar después.

¿Kurt fue abusado?

¿Kurt fue golpeado por su propio padre?

Y lo que aún no me calza:

 _¡¿Burt golpeó a Kurt cuando era niño?!_

Eso es simplemente imposible.

Debe haber otra explicación.

Continué dándole vueltas a esto hasta que aterrizamos en Lima.

Apenas llegamos, fuimos a buscar nuestro equipaje y pedimos un taxi. Seb fue el primero en bajarse y antes de hacerlo le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kurt. Luego me tocó a mí y antes de irme también abracé a Kurt.

–Escríbeme o llámame, ¿sí? Por favor, necesito saber que estás bien.

–Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Nos miramos unos segundos hasta que el conductor del vehículo nos dijo que nos diéramos prisa.

Volví a despedirme de Kurt y entré a mi casa.

Mi mamá, que estaba en la cocina, apenas escuchó la puerta principal abrirse fue corriendo a recibirme. Estaba vestida con su pijama y sus zapatos de dormir.

–¡Hijo! ¿Cómo estuvo ese viaje?, ¿La pasaron bien en ese concierto?

Apenas la vi la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. La había extrañado.

– Si mami, el concierto estuvo fabuloso y Nueva York es hermoso. Hicimos muchas cosas divertidas ahí.

El modo en que lo dije debió parecerle extraño, ya que luego me preguntó:

–Bebé, ¿estás bien? Suenas angustiado.

–Si bueno, lo que pasa es que sucedió algo hace unas horas.

La tomé del brazo y la llevé al _living_ para que nos sentáramos en uno de los sillones que teníamos ahí.

–¿Pasó algo malo? – me dijo ella con preocupación.

Tomé un suspiro y miré mis manos. Lentamente le conté la historia desde que salimos del concierto hasta que llegamos a Lima. Además, le conté lo que más me tenía preocupado.

–Es que, simplemente no puedo creerlo mamá. Kurt sufrió mucho cuando pequeño y eso me rompe el corazón, y el que haya sido Burt quien le haya hecho me confunde más. ¡Ese hombre no le haría daño ni a una mosca! Osea sí, puede lucir intimidante al principio, pero luego de conocerlo un tiempo puedes decir que es como una especie de papá oso. Además, es super protector con Kurt. No puedo imaginármelo dándole una paliza. ¡Simplemente no puedo!

No pude sopórtalo más y oculté mi rostro entre mis manos.

Mi hermoso y fabuloso amigo Kurt. Con ese horrible pasado y recuerdos. No quiero ni pensar en cómo debió haber lucido su cuerpo luego de una paliza. Lleno de sangre, con hematomas cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, llorando, rogando por ayuda.

¿Cómo estará ahora?

Luego de que su padre lo vea y se entere sobre lo que ocurrió quizás vuelva a golpearlo como castigo.

Un pensamiento apareció en mi mente.

–Blaine...

¿Y si Kurt _todavía_ estaba siendo golpeado por él?

Oh por Dios.

–Blaine, bebé mírame.

No, espero que no sea así.

Pero... ¿y si lo es?

–¡Blaine!

El grito de mi mamá hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada y vi su rostro preocupado.

–Hijo, respira. Estás llorando y comenzaste a tener una especie de ataque de pánico.

Toqué mis mejillas y pude comprobar que estaba en lo correcto, están húmedas.

–Blaine, cariño. Creo que sería mejor que hables con Kurt sobre esto en vez de estar sacando conclusiones por ti mismo. Dudo mucho que Burt haya hecho cosas tan horribles como esa. No te preocupes por cosas que puede que no sean reales.

Nuevamente, tenía razón. Debía esperar hasta tener mi conversación con Kurt.

–Okay mamá, tienes razón. No debería preocuparme demasiado hasta que aclare todo con Kurt.

–Así es bebé. Ahora anda a la cama. Es muy tarde y mañana tienes clases.

–Sí mami. Que duermas bien.

–Tú igual hijo.

Nos levantamos y le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego subí hasta mi habitación con mi equipaje, el cual dejé en un rincón para desempacar mañana, y me alisté para dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente después de clases, conduje mi auto hasta la casa de Kurt.

Hoy había faltado a clases, y me preocupaba mucho saber la razón de por qué. Los pensamientos de que recibió una paliza por parte de Burt seguían en mi mente.

Luego de unos minutos llegué a mi destino, bajé de mi auto y toqué el timbre de la residencia Hummel.

Esperé unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a un muy exhausto Kurt.

–Hey– le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Hola–me dijo sin expresión y se movió un poco para dejarme entrar.

Adentro, nos dirigimos a su habitación. Me senté en su cama y esperé a que se me uniera.

Lo miré por varios segundos sin decir nada, no encontré que tuviera marcas o algo que demostrara signo de un golpe, y eso me tranquilizó un poco. Pude ver como se acomodaba un poco en una pequeña manta color café crema que llevaba alrededor de él. Estaba usando un pijama color gris claro que hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos. Se veía adorable.

–Supongo que quieres hablar ahora.

El repentino sonido de su voz hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

–Solo si tú te sientes cómodo, no te presionaré a nada.

Dio un pequeño suspiro.

– No creo que alguna vez me vaya a sentir 100% cómodo para hablar sobre esto, pero sé que te debo una explicación. Además, si lo hice una vez puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

–¿Seb sabe sobre esto? –pregunté antes de que pudiera detener las palabras de salir de mi boca.

–Sí, él ha sido el único a quién le he contado sobre lo que sufrí cuando pequeño. Bueno, además de la policía y a mi padre y madre.

Esto me confundió mucho.

¿Qué?

¿A su padre y madre?

Pero... esto no tiene sentido alguno.

–Disculpa, ¿a tu padre y madre? ¿No se supone que Burt es quien te golpeó?

¿No se supone que eso había ocurrido?

Kurt me miró con horror.

–Blaine, ¿acaso no lo sabes?

–¿Saber qué?

–Blaine... soy adoptado.

* * *

 **Guau, ¡al fin una actualización de Confident! ¡Qué emoción!, ¿cierto chicos?**

 ***silencio incómodo***

 **jajajajajajaja...okay.**

 **Hola.**

 **Siento mucho no haber actualizado por casi mil años.**

 **Pero, mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Como he dicho muchas veces, esta historia no está abandonada. Solo me cuesta un poco (mucho) encontrar inspiración.**

 **Realmente dudo mucho que alguien siga aquí conmigo, pero si es así: Hola. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Son las 0:45 y tengo mucho sueño.**

 **Besitos y sueñen con klaine.**

 **Byes :)**

 **-Cami.**


End file.
